Sticks and stones
by kickinitlover11
Summary: Kim is the new girl in Seaford with a short temper. Jack is the popular bad boy acting boy in Seaford. What happens when they meet and Jack is just plain out a jerk in the beginning but changes big time. Read to find out. Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys like I said in the summary this is based off of me a boy which sadly is the one I'm in love with and some other people in my grade with the kickin it casts names so hope u like it. And on with the story after the ONLY disclaimer  
Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it?**

Hey y'all I'm southern belle Kim Crawford. The Kim stands for Kimberly but I like Kim and that's it. (Any one no where that was based of of? No well Junie B Jones of course everyone's read it as a child) anyways I just moved here from Tennessee and man this is nothing like it. In Tennessee we were hard working and I had my horse honeysuckle. I named her as a child. Anyways I'm a 4th degree black belt and I don't take crap from no one. Words don't phase me and if ya try and physically hurt me well u better like hospitals cuz You'll b there for a while. Anyways I may sound girly but I'm anything but that. I play volleyball, karate, baseball, soccer, and gymnastics. I HATE cheerleaders. All the do is move their arms and smile big I mean might as well cheer I'm perky.

Anyways today I moved in and I just got done unpacking. And I'm heading to the mall to buy a whole new wardrobe. Ya I know a whole new thing well my parents are both models. Ya well I'm going now.

*time skip at mall*

I walk in the mall and guess what. There's a dojo! I text my mom on my iPhone 5c and ask her. Hey mom there's this dojo called bobby wasabi dojo can I join. Ya of course sweet heart but be sure to be home by curfew she says back. Kk luv ya I answer back. Luv u 2 she said. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and went in the dojo.

There was a short man with dirty blonde hair. Excuse me sir are you the sensei for this dojo I ask. Yes may I help u he said trying to look serious. Ya umm u don't have to act serious I no by the look on your face I say chuckling at the end. Oh thank you have you done karate before he says. Yes sensei... I start. Rudy he finishes for me. Well sensei Rudy I'm a forth degree black belt I say. A forth degree black belt I hear someone say from behind me. Ya I say after I turned around. U have to join the black dragons this place is a joke the boy said. Ummm first I am loyal to my dojo 2nd who do u think u are and 3rd what's the black dragons I say ticked off and confused. 1 this isn't a dojo it's a joke 2 I know I'm Jack Brewer sexy 4th degree black belt 3 the black dragons are my and the REAL dojo Jack answers. Sorry jackass I don't listen to no man or in UR case boy I say back. Ohhhh Blondie stings Jack says back. Don't call me Blondie jackass I say. Well umm I don't know your name sooooooooo he says. And that's how it's gonna stay so now if ur from the black dragons I no u shouldn't be here so what do u want I say. Oh I'm just here to give Rudy this letter from sensei Ty he says. I take the letter and give it to Rudy. Goodbye Jackass hope I never see u again I say. Goodbye Blondie see u at school he says and walks out.

Oh my god Kim your so in our dojo no one ever stands up to Jack that was amazing Rudy says. Thanks Rudy but it was nothing I don't let anyone say stuff about my dojo like that ecspically not a jackass like him now what's the letter say I say back. Ummmm it says I have to earn five belts or they will close my dojo he says. Oh my god who said that I answer shocked. The board of councilors the head of them is Ty's brother Rudy says angrily. Well we've got this I hear someone say. Oh hey guys this is Kim she joined are dojo and cussed out Jack she's also a 4th degree black belt Rudy says. Hi nice to meet y'all but I don't know who you are I say. Oh of course I'm Milton Krupnick a brown belt and Julie's boyfriend Milton says. Well nice to meet you Milton I say. Same here Kim he says.  
Hey I'm Grace brewer a 2nd degree black belt and I'm sisters with Layla and Jack who you met earlier and I'd like to apologize ahead of time for him Grace says. Well thanks Grace for the heads up on your brother I say.  
Ya our brothers a jackass A tall girl I'm guessing who is Layla says. Haha Layla I think that's exactly what I called him I say.  
Ya I'm Layla Brewer a 2nd degree black belt and twins with Grace Layla says. Wow so is Jack like your older brother I ask. Ya he's 9 months older than us she answers. Oh i say.  
Hey Kim I'm Julie Anderson 1st degree black belt Miltons girlfriend and Ty's niece sadly she says. Well hi Julie why aren't you at your uncles dojo I ask. Because he's a cry baby and cheats to win she says. Wow I say is that why you guys aren't at your brothers dojo I ask Layla and Grace. Yup they say in unison. Ok I say.  
Hey Kim I'm Mika a brown belt and Jack's best friend Jerry's girlfriend. Oh hey Mika Jerry's not mad at you for being here and not the black dragons I ask. Nope he doesn't like Ty either she says. Than why is he there I ask. Because Jack is and their like brothers and inseparable she answers. Oh I say.  
Hi Kim I'm Eddie Jones a brown belt also and a playa with the ladies Eddie says. Oh really now I say. Yup they all want some of this chocolate desert he says. Whatever Eddie I say.  
Well now that that's done with can we get on with training Rudy asks. Yes Rudy I say. We trained for about 2 hours before we went to Mika's uncles restaurant falafel Phil's to eat.  
Wow guys this is really good I say eating a falafel ball. Ya tootsie is a really good cook Mika says. Even though he's a goat Julie says. He's a what I say. A goat Milton says. Oh I say.  
Well well well look what we have here I hear Jack say. Go away Jackass I say annoyed already. Well Blondie I don't think I will he says. Hey Mika a tall skinny Latino says. Hey Jer Mika says back. Well sisters of mine I guess you will be joining you brother Jack says to Layla and Grace. Like hell we will Layla says back. Your dojo just cheats and your oblivious to that I like to win fair an square Grace says. My gosh damn dojo doesn't cheat so it don't why you all say that stupid shit Jack said. Like hell they don't my uncles the dirtiest karate sensei ever Julie says. Fuck off nerd a boy behind him says. Frank shut your fucking mouth Jerry says. I don't think I will Jerry Frank says. Oh I think u will or I'll make u Jerry says. Ok that's enough Jerry leave frank alone Jack says. U no what Jack screw you we've been friends since we were born and we're like brothers but I'm done with this I quit the god damn dojo along with all of your cheating bastards Jerry says and storms out of falafel Phil's. Jerry Mika says running out of the restaurant after her boyfriend.  
Grace and Layla just sat there with their mouths open shocked. Are you happy now Jack you've even lost your best friend since birth because of your stupid ass attitude Layla says breaking the silence. Come on guys let's go I say. Where do u think your going Kimmy Frank says. I know I'm going back to my dojo with my friends I say annoyed. Oh no your not he says. Yes she is Frank now go Jack says finally able to speak again. What Frank asks shocked. You heard me now get your ass out of here before I make you Jack says. Whatever Frank says before walking out. Umm I'm sorry guys I'll see you at home Layla and Gracie jack says before walking out.  
Uhhh guys what just happened I asked. I have no idea except I need to go check on my brother Layla says. Ya he never apologizes and he just lost his best friend practically his brother Grace says. Well were coming with I say. Absolutely Julie says. Agreed Milton says. 100% Eddie says. Ok let's go Grace says. With that we headed out to find Jack even though he's a jackass.

**Ok guys I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update but I got that stomach bug. And soooooo sorry for all the mistakes and confusion so here's a little to help clear it up.**

**Jack Brewer-16;4th degree black belt Grace and Layla are his little sisters.**

**Kim Crawford-16;4th degree black belt**

**Layla Brewer-16;2nd degree black belt Jack's little sister and Grace's twin sister.**

**Grace Brewer-16;2nd degree black belt Jack's little sister and Layla's twin sister.**

**Milton Krupnick-17;brown belt and Julie's boyfriend.**

**Julie Anderson-17;1st degree black belt Milton's girlfriend and Ty's niece.**

**Mika falafel-17;brown belt and Jerry's girlfriend.**

**Jerry Martinez-17;2nd degree black belt and Mika's boyfriend.**

**Eddie Jones-17;brown belt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all I'm back with the next chapter.**

Jack's P.O.V.  
Oh my god what in the hell did I do. I just lost my brother. Jack are you alright I hear someone say. I look up and see no other than Kim. Umm ya but why are you here I say. Your sisters were worried about you so we split up to find and check on you she says. Oh but how did you find me I ask. I could tell your a skater so I just found the one skate place in all of Seaford even though it's closed she says. Very observant aren't we I say shocked she could figure that out so quickly. Why yes I am she says. But your not fine she says. I know but me and Jerry have been friends for 16 years about to be 17 in 2 months I say. Wow I'm gonna be 17 in 2 months when's your birthday she asks. September 13 I say. Ha mines September 14 she says. Well looks like we could have a combined party I say. I don't know you seem to be hiding your true self so I don't know what kind of stuff you REALLY like she says. I sigh you sound like you've known me my whole life I say. Well I think we may have some things in common she says. Ok you go first tell me your life story I say. Well my dad left me when I was 6 I'm now 16 and it's still hard to talk about it.( I know I said BOTH her parents were models but now it's just her and her mother) I started karate when I was 4 and am now a 4th degree black belt. I play volleyball, baseball, soccer, and I love gymnastics but hate girly things I'm more of a tom boy she finishes. Wow I say. Ya now you she says. Well my dad too left me but when I was 5 and I'm now 16 and it's still hard to talk about it. I started karate at age 4 too and once again am also a 4th degree black belt. I play baseball, basketball, do karate, soccer, and I'm pretty good at acrobatics I say. Alright the things we have in common are just wow she says. I know we have a lot more in common than I thought we would I say. Ya but u have 2 siblings I'm an only child she says. True that's a plus on your side I say. Well we better get back to my dojo before your sisters go into a panic attack she says. Alright just text them and say u found me I say. I would but I don't know their numbers she says. Oh I know Layla's is  
573-214-1234 (I don't know if this is real) I say. Ok she says and takes out her phone and texts my sister. Oh thank The Lord Kim reads out loud. I just start cracking up laughing. That's my sister I say after I can control my laughter. Let's go she says as she gets up. Alright Kimmy I say after I get up. Next thing I know I'm on the floor again. What was that for I ask. Don't call me Kimmy she says tears in her eyes. Kim I'm sorry I say giving her a big hug. Ya um sorry it's just my dad called me that and I don't like being called that because it reminds me if him she says. I have a lot of things like that too I say. Let me guess your full names Jackson and he called u that so u don't let any one call u that exactly why I don't let anyone call me Kimberly she says. Yup I say. Well now that we know each other better and won't kill one another lets go she said. Alright Kimmers let's go I say. Hmm Kimmers that's a new one I like it she said. Me too I say. With that we started walking back to the Bobby Wasabi dojo.  
*time skip at dojo*  
Jackson leo Brewer where in the hell were you both if his sisters say at the exact same time. Where I always go to clear my mind I say. Oh they say. And it's bad that a girl I met this morning was able to find me because I looked like a skater and my own 2 sisters couldn't I say. Well ummm we they started. That's what I thought now does anyone know how Jerry's doing I say. I'm fine man I hear Jerry say. Oh man I'm so sorry I say going up to him and hugging him not a bro hug but a real hug. Yo it's ok dude but I can't breathe Jerry said. Sorry man I say. So we cool I ask. We cool yo but I kinda quit the black dragons and joined the Wasabi warriors he said. It's ok Jerry because I'm not a black dragon if your not I say. Really Jack he asks. Yup I say. That's just swag yo he says. I couldn't help but laugh at my friends strange language. Now let's go clear out our lockers I say. Right behind ya he says.  
*time skip at black dragons dojo*  
Sensei Ty this is our last time in this dojo I say. What do u mean Jack he asks. We are quitting the dojo I say. No your not he says. Yes we are and u can't stop us I say. Boys Ty says and all the black dragons come out. These two think their gonna quit our dojo Ty says. We don't think anything we no Jerry says walking over to his locker and clearing it out. Get em Ty said. All the black dragons charged at me and Jerry. There's about 20 in total so it was hard. But we had them all knocked out on the ground in 5 minutes tops. I hurt my wrist really bad though and I can't move it without it hurting. Me and Jerry got our stuff and went back to our new dojo.  
*time skip at Bobby Wasabi dojo*  
Hey guys Jerry says as we walk in. Hey What they do when you quit Layla asks. Well he wasn't very happy he kinda sent all the black dragons on us and I think the broke my wrist I say. Let me see Kim says. I hold my wrist out to her which is now purple and swollen. Owwww I yell I pain because Kim is moving my wrist around.  
Alright Layla get me a washcloth Grace get me some ice Rudy go buy a brace Eddie get some wrap in whatever color Jack wants Julie you look like you know what medications he will need you can get those Jerry and Mika go get him something to bite on so he doesn't scream so loud and Milton help me with him Kim instructs. Yes mam the all say. Jack what color do you want Eddie asks me. Uhh green I say after seeing my new dojos colors. Alright Eddie says and rushes out the dojo.  
I got the ice Grace says. And I got the washcloth Layla says as they both come running back to the training area. Here let me see then Kim says. Kim what do u want me to do Milton asks. I just want you here because sometimes the pain is so much the victim can go into shock she replies. Alright Milton says. Grace and Layla handed Kim the stuff and she was now telling me what was going to happen. Alright Jack I'm going to put the ice on you wrist and then wrap the washcloth very tightly to get the swelling down until Julie gets back with the antibiotics and other medications but I have to use pressure so it's gonna hurt she says. Umm ok I say hesitantly. I'm sorry se says than puts it on me and god it freakin hurt. Gahhh I scream out loud from the pain. Yup it's broke Kim says.  
Here I got some pain killers and some other stuff Julie said running into the dojo. Look guys I'm fine calm down I say. Jack were almost done hold on Kim says. Fine just give me the medicine I say. I took all the pills and drunk some water when everyone else came running in. Sorry were late but the black dragons kinda got in our way Rudy says. It's fine now did they hit any of you at all I ask now pissed off. Ya but we took then all down Mika answers. I'm still gonna a hurt the assholes I say. Jack you have a broke wrist no karate for 2 weeks and I know how hard that's gonna be because the same thing happened to me Kim said. Wow I don't know if I can go that long with out karate it's the only thing I can do to let out steam without getting thrown in juvie I say. Ya I thought the same thing but I only got 20-40 detentions Kim said. Yo mamicita I haven't even got that many detentions Jerry says making all of us burst out laughing.  
Well umm can I get my wrist wrapped so I can fill out some paperwork I ask. Ya but what paperwork Kim asked me. For my new dojo I say. Oh where are you gonna go now Rudy asked me. Oh just a little dojo my friends go to called Bobby Wasabi dojo I say. What your finally coming to our dojo Grace screams. Yup I say. Triple bs back Layla says. What's triple b Kim asks while putting the brace on my wrist. Black belt brewers I say. Ohhh i like that Julie said. Ya we made it up when we were 4 and still did karate together even though we weren't black belts than the name fits better now Layla said.  
Alright done Kim says. Thanks Kimmers I say. Welcome Jack she said. Since when are you two so friendly Rudy asked. Early she was calling you Jackass and you were calling her Blondie. Since we learned a lot more about each other I say. Like what Eddie asks. Are y'all gonna question him or sign his damn cast Kim said clearly getting annoyed. Ohh I get to go first Jerry said diving for the sharpie Kim was holding. To my best bro Jack get better man-Jerry Jerry said while writing. Thanks man I say than hand the sharpie to Grace. Bub hope you don't kill anyone without karate and feel better - Grace she wrote. Layla I say handing her the sharpie nothing mean. Fine she says. hazard hope ya get better soon so we can show ppl BBB-Layla she read aloud. Milton wrote next, hope you feel better soon-Milton. Than Julie she also wrote simple, get better soon Jack-Julie. Mika went next, hope ya feel better Jack-Mika. Eddie went after her, Jack can't wait for u to get better so your karate will b with us not against us-Eddie. Rudy went after Eddie and wrote, to my new student who is gonna make this dojo awesome I hope ya get better soon and don't hurt anyone-Rudy Ps I saw you checking out a certain blonde hair girl. Rudy I say once I saw what he wrote at the end. What just speaking the truth he says. All I did was roll my eyes. Kim went last, Jack sorry you had to get a broken wrist and all but don't worry I'll help ya stay out of trouble-Kimmers. I smiled when she signed it Kimmers instead of Kim.  
Alright that's everyone right Kim says. Yup they all agree. Then let's head home i gotta curfew and a strict mom she says. Yes mam everyone said.  
Hey Jack me and Layla are staying with friends tonight don't worry mom knows but we don't want you flipping out Grace said. Ok but what friends I ask. Im staying with a couple cheerleaders and Layla's staying with Miranda and Lori Grace said. K be careful and call me when you get there Layla you too or I'll come find ya I say. Alright luv ya night hazard Layla says. Bye Bub see ya tomorrow Grace said. Bye guys i say and walk out the door with Kim. So are you gonna follow me she asks. Nope I was gonna ask you that I'm heading home I say. Me too where do you live she asks. I live on Mayberry street I say. Me too she says. Well you must be my new neighbor than there was someone moving in this morning I say. Yup that's me she said. Well when do you start school I ask. Tomorrow but I still have no idea where it is and I have to walk because I crashed my car she says. Well I have to walk to so we'll walk together it's just a block and a half away so be ready at 7:45 in the morning i say. Kk thanks Jack she says. We continued walking and just talking about random things until we got to our houses. Night Jack I'll see you in the morning Kim said. Night Kimmers thanks for everything and see you in the morning. Your welcome but it was nothing bye she said. Bye I said and went in my house after she had went through her door. I can't wait for school tomorrow.

**Alright guys please tell me what you think I completely 100% changed my idea sooo read and review also sorry for not updating in so long I had the stomach virus and I should b updating my other story Wasabi Summer either this weekend or next week but my traveling volleyball started and I have a practice EVERY night so I'll try my best to update often thanks for all the support~Sidney.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all I'm back again with a very long chapter and now I have a polyvore for outfits My username is kickinitlover if you ever want to see the outfits. Anyway hope ya enjoy.**

Kim's P.O.V.  
I'm sexy and I know it wiggle wiggle wiggle, my alarm blares signaling it's time to get up for a dreaded day the first day of my new school. I know it's not gonna be that bad since Jack's walking me and helping me and all so just whatever. I got up and got my out fit which consisted of Aero short shorts, a light blue American eagle tank top, my light blue converse, and put my hair in a waterfall braid. I grabbed my American Eagle bag with my karate clothes and my Vera Bradley backpack (all on my polyvore)and went down stairs to grab something to eat.  
It's 7:44 so I grab me and Jack both an apple and walk out the door. As soon as I'm on the sidewalk Jack is by my side. You look perfect for your first day of school here at Seaford he says. You don't look bad yourself for whatever day of school this is for you I say causing us both to laugh. He actually looks very hot himself wearing his blue American eagle button up unbuttoned showing his black undershirt and rolled up to his elbows, his black jeans, black converse, his American eagle gym bag, nike backpack, and his normal messy hair.  
Apple I ask holding one of the apples out to him. Yes please he says taking it. So did you wrist hurt last night I ask. No I took a painkiller so that really helped and by the way I am so grateful for your help he says. Well that's good and I know how it feels so it's nothing I say.  
Well enough about me how are you feeling about your first day at Seaford he ask me. Well I am nervous but I know I have you and the rest of the guys so it's not to bad I say. It's kinda weird we all became such close friends in 24 hours he says. Ya I know it feels as if I was a missing piece of a puzzle because since I came you and your sisters are back together, I Jerry and Mika are now together, Jerry finally told you off an left the black dragons, you guys made up showing how much ya care, and all of this in 1 day i say. I know do you usually make friends this fast he asked. Nope I NEVER have made a friend in one day more less 9 I say. Well your lucky because now you have 10 people in your life forever because you can't break the Wasabi warriors ever he said. Jack you broke it once I say. Just because I got lured in by Ty I still lived by the Wasabi code he says. Jack I don't want to upset you but they made you break that code a lot of times without you even knowing I say. Ya but that's what I didn't know if I would have known i sure would have left a long time ago he said. Well whatever we can talk more about this later what time does school start exactly because I think that's it up there I ask. 8:30 I brought you early to show you around and get all of your stuff he says. We'll thank you I say.  
Now I need to warn you about a couple of things he says as we walk up the steps. 1 there's a lot of girls here that are sluts 2 Donna tobins the biggest so stay away from that 3 she tries to date me and get in my pants so please be prepared to help me 4 Loire is the same way along with Lindsey 5 the principal is very weird 6 science teacher is awesome 7 all teachers except English are laid back and pretty much let us do whatever as long as we listened to the lesson 8 coach is laid back too so you can do whatever we want as long as it's athletic 8 if you get lost or need help Milton or Julie are probably the best to go to since they are the nerds if the group 9 lunch you can sit wherever but we'll save you a seat at the only 9 seating table 10 use those tips and your all good he says. Well alright but can we go in now and I'll help with slut face I'm a 4th degree black belt and I couldn't care less about what they think or spread around the school about me I say. Well that makes you different from every other girl in this school he said. Than that's good I say and push him through the door.  
Alright take me to the office I say. Fine then Kimmers he says. He took me to the office and I got my schedule and locker number. Alright let me see your schedule Jack said. We have 6 periods a day and first is math ad also my home room, than English, 3rd is history, after that we have lunch which is not considered a period, 4th is science, 5th is gym, and 6th is home health. Here I say and hand it to him. Hmmm we have all of our classes together he says. Good someone I know and won't have to make that awkward decision on where to sit I can sit by you or are any of the other guys in our classes. Ummm Grace and Jerry have 2nd period with us, Layla and Mika have 3rd period, everyone except Milton and Julie have 4th and 6th with us he says. Why aren't Milton and Julie in any of our classes I ask. Their in honors classes he says. Oh I say. Know what locker number do you have Grace has 210, Layla has 211, and I have 213 since were in alphabetical order he says. I have number... I start looking at my paper 214 I say shocked I'm right beside Jack and my other friends. Wow we're never gonna get away from each other he says. Ehh I could if I wanted I say as I enter my locker combination. I open my locker and all of my books are already in there. So I need my math, English, and history book I ask. Yup Jack says. It's 8:15 wanna go find the guys I ask. Sure he says. We walk over towards Jerry's locker where we find Jerry, Mika, Layla, Eddie, Milton, and Julie.  
Hey guys wheres Grace I ask. We thought she was already at her locker but guessing that y'all just came from there it's a no so we have no idea Layla said. Tik tok on the clock DJ blow my speakers up tonight Jack's phone played before he answered it. he put on speaker so we could all hear. Grace where in the hell are you e asks. Hey Jack it's Casey Grace woke up at like 2 this morning puking so were taking her to your house right now and no we did not drink my parents were home she said. Ok thanks is my mom home he asked. No but she had me call some guy name Rudy to come and take care of her se said. Ok thank you for taking care of her but we got to go to class tell Grace to feel better he says. From all of us I say. Ok will do Jack and someone I don't know yet bye she said. Bye all 8 of us said. Jack hung up the phone and looked at us.  
Guys we have to go its 8:25 and class starts in 5 minutes me and Kim have all of our classes together so don't worry Jack says. Alright we'll see you guys later I say. We say our byes and go to class.  
We go in and get seats at the back of the class and walks in. (This is really my home room and math teacher and I LOVE her like a second mom all of us kids that go to Bernie do even the older and younger that don't have her). Alright class we had a new student today and her name is Kimberly Crawford is that what you go by she asks me sweetly. No mam I go by Kim I say. Well Kim every morning we have an announcement over the intercom and say the pledge also you are allowed to play on your phone or other electronics once your done in my class or you can just go outside till next period or something just please no talking until everyone's done says. Yes mam I say now it should be time for the announcement she says and as if on cue our principal comes over the intercom. Gooooooooood morning Seaford high. It's the swag master Jerry here to give a huge welcome to a new student that's mine and the other warriors friend. Welcome to Seaford high Kim it's gonna be swag with you here Jerry says. Oh god I say and look at Jack who's holding back his laughter. I punch him and say it's not funny but I couldn't help but smile too. In other news there's a peperally next period your welcome Kim because I couldn't torture you on your first day. And also principal Funderburk wants to know who stole his car keys. I can't believe he hasn't seen then on my keychain yet they have a picture of him on there Jerry mumbles but me and Jack caught it along with a couple of other students and burst out laughing. Well enough blah blah let's say the pledge and get on with our swag teachers unless your in English then I apologize Jerry said. Now all stand salute pledge Jerry said. We said the pledge and then Jerry said stay swag yo ad don't forget we got a peperally next period it's gonna be dope now peace yo. Jack is he always like this i ask. Yep he gives the announcement when Funderburks busy their actually really close even though Jerry is always in detention and pulling pranks he says. Wow I say. Class this is a free hour do whatever you want said. Me and Jack got up and went to the hallway and sat on the steps till next period.  
what is today I ask. July 13 he says. Just 2 months until you birthday and 2 months and 1 day till mine I say. Wow you like birthdays don't you he says. Me hens everyone else's I ask. Layla and Grace's are June 12, Jerry's is July 24, Eddie's is August 8, Milton's December 26th, Julie's is December 29th, and Mika's is January 11(my real birthday). Ok we 11 days to get Jerry something I say. I'm getting him these beats he's been wanting Jack said. Ohh do you know anything else he's been wanting I ask. Uhh ya I'll show you some things after practice later alright he says. Ya thanks Jack I say. No problem he says. Brinnng the bell rung signaling we need to go to the peperally.  
Me and the gang were currently sitting in the bleachers at our gym. Jack was in the aisle seat, I was beside him, Layla was beside me, than Mika, Julie, and Milton on the other end. Jerry was needed on stage for something soooo ya. Jack what do you guys do here I ask. Nothing really just watch he said. K I say and turn my attention back to the stage. I glanced back stage and seen Jerry cornered by the black dragons. Guys Jerry needs us come on now I say and get up and run back stage Jack and the gang hot on my heels.  
Get the hell away from him Jack growled. Or what Jackie you hurt your wrist remember Frank said. I say the hurt in his eyes Jack I got this I whispered in his ear. I walked up to Frank and said Frank. Yes he said. Don't mess with my damn friends I then kicked him between the legs and punched him in the face knocking him out. All 12 of the other guys came at me but the guys helped even Jack kicked a few knocking then out. I knocked out about 5 or 6 of them and Layla and Jerry probably got 1 a piece Jack knocked out the other 4.  
What happened here I hear someone ask. Mr. Funderburk these black dragons were trying to cut my throat till Kim came with the guys and knocked them out Jerry explained. They did what know I scream I thought they were just trying to beat ya up I say. Nope Frank had a pocket knife He said. Jack leaned down and found a pocket knife in Frank's hand and said how much trouble will I be in for cutting some of his hair off and shoving it in his mouth. None I never like him anyway Funderburk said. Jack cut doff half of franks hair and shoved it in his mouth. Ha looks better that way Jack said when he was. Alright you guys go sit down so we can start Funderburk said.  
About 10 minutes later Funderburk came out. Alright everyone I would like to apologize for the delay we were dealing with an expulsion he says. I have a couple of announcements.  
All students will be getting new lockers do to how many complaints we have got and I'm sure you guys will be happy with where you are. You can stop off at the office after this to get your new locker number.  
Now school is going to be let out after this for the rest of the week because of a big meeting so teachers are assigning everything now you will stop off at the classrooms afterwards an get all of your stuff so school will be closed today at around 11 so you all have time to get your things he says.  
Also Kim Crawford we are very sorry this is happening on your first day here and you won't get to meet all of the teachers you are going to be an outstanding student I mean you already took down the black dragons and saved the swag master. Everyone looked at him weirdly before bursting out laughing. Alright you are dismissed go get your things.  
*time skip with gang going to office*  
I hope I don't end up by a slut Jack says. None of us want to I say. Sure not Donna Slutin Layla said. They all nod at that. I still haven't seen or met her I say. She was probably in the janitors closet Eddie says.  
As if on cue we hear a hey Jackie. We all turn around and see the slut her self oh my god I couldn't tell if she was wearing teen clothing or toddler but Jesus they needed to be bigger( outfit on my polyvore). I mean she would have looked really pretty if the shorts would have been a little longer and her make up wasn't so heavily applied plus why'd she need butterflies on her eyes. Did I mention she wasn't wearing a bra and the shorts were leather.  
Hi Donna Jack said annoyed already. Jack don't let her bother you I whispered in his ear. She's just a tramp I say out loud to everyone.  
Who are you she asks in her high nasally screechy voice. Kim one of Jack's best friends I say mocking her voice. Well why don't you and these losers go away so me and Jackie can have some fun she says. Why don't I knock you on your fake ass I say now pissed she called my friends losers. Who do you think you are you she thing she asks. I think I'm a pissed off 4th degree black belt that's about to kick your fake Barbie ass back to reality I don't let no clown call my friends names and Jack sure as hell doesn't want some slut like you trying to give him a lap dance or get in his pants so if you want that face job to still be worth the money you should waddle you ass out of here and get some damn clothes on were at school not a strip club there's still little children here I say venom dripping from every word. Listen here you thing I run this school I could ruin you social life in a minute by sa... She started but I cut her off. And I don't give a flyin fuck what you say or think I'm here for an education and to have a fun normal teenage life with my friends not a prostitute to be like you I say beyond pissed I was enraged. She just huffed and waddled away. I Jim Tomed her as she did so( Jim Tom is just my way of saying flipped off if u watch moonshiners you no y). I turned around to my friends and saw then all burst out laughing I just smirked and walked to the office.  
*time skip at office*  
Me and the gang just walked in the office and are looking at the sheet with locker numbers. Jack your number 100, I'm 101, Grace is 102, Layla your 103, Jerry your 104, Mika your 105, Julie your 106, Milton your 107, and Eddie your 108 I say. Who has the locker beside mine Eddie asks. Ummm Bree Davenport I say. Yes he yells and jumps up in the air. Ok now that that's over let's go put what we don't need in our lockers and head to the dojo Jack says. We all go to our lockers and put our books that we didn't need and left for the dojo.  
Kim did I tell you that I love your outfit Layla said. No but thanks I'm guessing your more tom boy and Grace is more girly I say. YESSSS I'm so glad you moved here now there's someone actually like me she says and I laugh. Alright that hurt Julie says I'm not girly. Ya but you study a lot and Mika is kinda girly but that's why we're friends we even each other out she said. Aww I say an they all hug. Ummm girls can we get in the dojo please Eddie asked. Fine we all say at once and than start laughing like crazy. Eddie just rolls his eyes, sighs and walks in the dojo.  
Hey guys why are you all out of school Rudy asks us. Schools canceled for the rest of the week for some big meeting Julie says. Oh well how was part of your first day Kim Rudy asked me. Welllll I saved Jerry from being killed and told off the school slut I say. Wait what do u mean almost killed he asked now VERY serious. Frank and some other black dragons tried to cut my throat but Kim came and knocked Frank out along with like 6 more, me and Layla got about 1 a piece, and Jack got the others Jerry explained. Jack also cut Franks hair off and shoved in his mouth I say and rudy bursts out laughing. They got expelled and went to juvie but there's still a lot more of them Milton said. Ok as long a your ok now what happened with Donna he asks. Well here's what happened exactly I start we were walkin to the office an talking these are our exact words I hope I don't end up by a slut Jack says. None of us want to I say. Sure not Donna Slutin Layla said. They all nod at that. I still haven't seen or met her I say. She was probably in the janitors closet Eddie says.  
As if on cue we hear a hey Jackie. We all turn around and see the slut her self oh my god I couldn't tell if she was wearing teen clothing or toddler but Jesus they needed to be bigger( outfit on my polyvore). I mean she would have looked really pretty if the shorts would have been a little longer and her make up wasn't so heavily applied plus why'd she need butterflies on her eyes. Did I mention she wasn't wearing a bra and the shorts were leather.  
Hi Donna Jack said annoyed already. Jack don't let her bother you I whispered in his ear. She's just a tramp I say out loud to everyone.  
Who are you she asks in her high nasally screechy voice. Kim one of Jack's best friends I say mocking her voice. Well why don't you and these losers go away so me and Jackie can have some fun she says. Why don't I knock you on your fake ass I say now pissed she called my friends losers. Who do you think you are you she thing she asks. I think I'm a pissed off 4th degree black belt that's about to kick your fake Barbie ass back to reality I don't let no clown call my friends names and Jack sure as hell doesn't want some slut like you trying to give him a lap dance or get in his pants so if you want that face job to still be worth the money you should waddle you ass out of here and get some damn clothes on were at school not a strip club there's still little children here I say venom dripping from every word. Listen here you thing I run this school I could ruin you social life in a minute by sa... She started but I cut her off. And I don't give a flyin fuck what you say or think I'm here for an education and to have a fun normal teenage life with my friends not a prostitute to be like you I say beyond pissed I was enraged. She just huffed and waddled away. I Jim Tomed her as she did so( Jim Tom is just my way of saying flipped off if u watch moonshiners you no y). I turned around to the guys and saw then all burst out laughing I just smirked and walked to the office I finish. Rudy was now on the ground holding his stomach from laughing so hard. I...love... The part...where you called her a fake ass Barbie Rudy says now able to control his laughter.  
Well do you guys want to have a huge sleep over at our house Jack starts. since were out of school Layla finishes. I'll ask my mom but I'm sure she'll let me I say. Well I'm in Mika says. Me too Jerry says. Me 3 Eddie says. I'll be there Julie said. Same here Milton says. Milton do you want to come Jack asks. I might stop by but I won't stay he says. Well I'm gonna go call my mom I say. I go call my mom and she said yes. Alright guys she said I can stay till Sunday I say walking back in the room. Alright everyone's coming now you all go get you things Jack said. We all say ok an go get our stuff before we meet back up at 5 at Jack's place.  
*time skip at Kim's house*  
I went home and grabbed all my clothes and other things I needed in my blue Vera Bradley bag and blue Vera Bradley backpack. I grabbed my blue Vera Bradley purse, wallet, and changed my phone case to my blue Vera Bradley case. Needless to say I love the color blue. I packed some American eagle tank tops, some denim shorts, a couple of button ups, my PJs, 4 of my swim suits, a couple of jackets, I grabbed some of my other blue Vera Bradley items and some other things. I also grabbed 15 different pairs of my converse and 2 pairs of boots. Ya ya I know I'm only staying for 5 days but I like to be prepared. I checked my phone and saw it was already 4:55 an decided to go. I grabbed my purse which I put on since it's a cross body bag and my other 2 bags and headed to Jack's.  
I knocked on the door and Julie answered. Wow girl you pack enough she asked. Hey I only packed 15 tops, 15 pairs of shorts, 17 pairs of shoes, 4 swimsuits, some of my other Vera Bradley things, and bathroom products I say sheepishly. WOW she says. Can I come in I ask. Oh ya sorry she said opening the door wider letting me in. Everyone's in the living room she told me. Kk I said and went to the living room. Hey k-whoa got enough stuff Jack asks. No one else ask me that got it I like to be prepared for anything I say. But you love next door Eddie said. Ya but I don't like to be at my house much my moms always doing photo shoots since she's a model and she wants me to be a girly girl don't ask about that either I say. Ok they all said at once. Now what y'all been up to I ask. Nothing really waiting for you Jack said. Our moms out on a business trip for the next 3 months so it's just me Jack and Grace Layla said. Oh I'm sorry guys but speaking of Grace how is she I ask. I'm feeling a lot better I had that 12 hour bug so I'm all good now Grace said coming down the stairs.  
Good now what y'all wanna do I ask. You guys play volleyball Layla asked with a smirk. My fave sport other than karate I say with a smirk also. I got a net outback y'all in she asks. Everyone agreed and we went outback. Ok who's team captain I ask. I vote Kim and Layla Jack says. Ok all in favor of us say aye Layla says. Everyone says aye and we choose teams. Now we have to choose boy girl so it's fair I say. Deal she says. Ok Layla u pick first I say. Um alright Jerry she says. Ok Jack I say. Mika she says. Grace I say. Eddie she says. Milton I say. Julie she says. We need 3 more people to play I say. Got it I'll call Casey and she can bring both her brothers too Grace said. Alright I'll get Casey and than we'll go from there I say.  
*15 minutes later*  
Alright hey guys were her glad your feeling better Gracie Casey says. Ya now your on my team so come on Grace said back. Ok I'll take Bret you get Tyler Layla says. Ok now let's start I say. Flip coin who serves first I ask. Yup u got a quarter she asks. Nope Jack toss me a quarter I say. Here he says and tosses it in the air. Heads or tails I ask. Heads she says. It's tails we get ball first me serving first I say.  
*time skip game almost over*  
Ha were winning Jack taunted. We were now winning by 12 the score was 24-12. Drop it like its hot drop it like its hot Bret's phone started ringing. Hey he said. Alright I'll tell them. Love you too. Bye he says finishing the conversation. Tyler Casey let's go mom needs us Emma did something he said. Kk bye you guys thanks for the fun game Casey said. (Just thought I'd through this in there Casey is played by Ariana grande in this story). Bye cas Grace said. Bye Gracie she yelled running to her truck with her brothers.  
Alright guys it's 5:30 what do you want to do Milton asks. How about we watch a movie Julie suggests. I'd like to I say. Everyone else agreed too. So what movie I ask. I want to watch the chronicles of Narnia the whole series Layla says. Ohh I haven't seen those in forever me too I say. Ok than let's watch Jack says. Alright Layla show them each to a guest room with their stuff so they can change into their PJS for the night Grace said. Kk Layla said.  
Layla took us each to a room that has a bed dresser and walk in closet. I decided to use it since I had so much stuff. I hung up all my tops, put my shorts in the dresser, and put my purses and shoes in the organizers for them than I changed into a pair of pjs I brought which was just a pair of grey shorts and a tank top(all of their pjs are on my polyvore).  
I walked back to the living room and saw no one except Jack trying to hook up the DVD player. Jack move I said and plugged everything in so it would work. He just stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid.  
Can't touch this my phone started playing. I answered it and said hey moma what ya doing. I'm packing for a 3 month trip I have to go on for work I'm going to meet Jessica Jack Layla and Grace's mom we were friends in high school and college ad now were going to model together you can stay with Jack Layla and Grace if they don't care if not just stay home and be safe she said. Ok mom I will and I'll be here everyday whether I stay or not I say making her laugh. Ok I love you and will see you in three months she said. Wait three months both of you guys are missing mine and Jack's birthdays I say upset. I know sweetie but don't worry I left 10 grand for you so have the biggest party ever even if you spend it all I don't care just have fun she says. Alright thanks mom I love you I say like I'm happy even though a tear rolled down my eye. I got to go have fun ok she said. Ok bye I say. Bye.  
Grace Jack Layla asses in here now I yell. Yes they say coming in the room. You didn't tell me your mom was a model her and my mom are both modeling together so my moms gone for three months too and Jessica and my mom want me to stay here if that's fine with y'all I say. Well ya your one of our best friends and you can bring what's left of your closet tomorrow and anything else you need Layla said. Now why are you crying Jack asked him being the only one who noticed. Oh I just realized our moms are missing our birthdays I say. Oh shit I didn't realize that he says. Well my mom left me 10 grand to through the biggest party ever so we can have one together I say. Ya thanks Kim he says. No problem I say. My eyes wide in realization we forgot to go shopping for Jerry I say. It's ok we'll go tomorrow and Grace and Layla will do something distract him for us won't you guys Jack says. Of course they say at the same time.  
Now wheres everybody so we can start the damn movie Layla yells. We're coming Mika yelled racing down the stairs everyone else following. Alright finally Layla says. We watched all of Narnia and fell asleep in the living room me Jack and Layla on the couch, Milton and Julie on the love seat, Grace in the recliner, and Jerry Mika and Eddie on a pallet of blankets in the floor. I have awesome friends I thought as I dozed off.

**So that's it what did y'all think long enough. I'm sorry for not updating in so long but you guys no how school is so please don't hate me. Anyways please read and review~Sidney.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's P.O.V.  
I woke up this morning and everyone else was still asleep. I couldn't get up because of how everyone was. Me and Kim were sitting beside each other and Kim had her head on my shoulder, Layla was laying across me and Kim, Eddie was on top of my foot, Mika and Jerry were laying in a weird position across the floor so I couldn't step on the floor, an Grace was laying behind the couch. I felt someone move beside me and I looked over and saw that Kim was awake. She lifted her head off my shoulder and looked down at Layla. What do we do she whispered to me. Can you do flips I ask. Ya I have a room full of karate and gymnastic trophies so I think I can do a flip she said. Alright I'm going to lift Layla legs so you can get out than step up on the couch and flip over it and Grace I say to her. Than I'll do the same. Kk ready set go she said I lifted Layla's legs and she jumped up and did a perfect back flip over the coach and Grace landing on her feet. I picked Layla's head up and slid out from under her and did the same flip Kim did so I was beside her. Nice job I say. U too she says.  
Soooo what you want to do because it's only 6:24 Kim says. How about we go get ready and head to the mall now why everyone's still asleep I say. Great Idea she said.  
We both ran upstairs and got ready. I took a shower and put on an American eagle shirt, some cargo shorts, my red converse, and brushed my hair(on my polyvore). I grabbed my wallet and went down to Kim's room to wait for her.

Kim's P.O.V.  
I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. I got out and put on my grey American eagle shirt with a black sequin heart, some American eagle denim shorts, my knee high grey converse with blue shoe strings, and put my hair in a French braid to the side. (Outfit on polyvore). I grabbed my Vera Bradley hipster purse and put it on.  
Knock knock knock I go over and open my door to see Jack. You ready he asks. Ya I say. Here wait let's write note for Grace and Layla they know why we're going so they can tell the gang something he says to me. Here I got it I go over to my desk and get a piece of paper and write it for Layla and Grace telling them were going to the mall. K ready I ask. Ya let's go do you want to walk or ride my bike he asks. Is love to ride your bike but we will have to bring back stuff so we can't I say to him. Ya true lets go he says.  
*time skip at the mall*  
Alright Jack what all does he need or want I ask. Well he needs a brain but wants a new iPhone since Pepito broke his, this pair of shoes, or his own house since we got him everything else he wanted already he told me. Ok to the apple store I say.  
Me and Jack are currently in the apple products store and I'm buying Jerry a new green iPhone 5c, case, screen protectors, and a 100 dollar iTunes card. Alright mam that will be $637 the cashier said. Here you are I say handing her the money.  
I grabbed everything and went to a little place to get a box and some other things to put it in so I can give it to him. Jack what kinda of wrapping paper should I get him I ask. Get this one he talks about swag all the time and it's green like the phone he says. Yes Jack your a genius I say and grab the paper and go pay for it.  
Now let's go to the dojo so I can wrap this and sign his card I say. Ok I can just train why you do he says. Alright let's go I say.  
*time skip at dojo after everything's wrapped*  
Alright Jack let's go I say. Alright I'm coming he says. Wait how are we going to sneak this in I ask. How about we go get your stuff from your house and you can hide this in one of your bags he says. Once again Jack your a frekin genius I say.  
*time skip at Kim's house*  
Alright I'm packing all of my clothes and all of my shoes so help me I say to Jack. This will be easier what are you leaving here he asks. The furniture I say as I fold my comforter and lay it down and go to my dresser and start packing all of my clothes in there in another Vera Bradley bag. Alright I'll pack your shoes Jack says walking in my closet. Holy shit is there a single pair of converse you don't own he yells. Nope I own every pair ever made I say smirking. Wow was all he said.  
*time skip everything packed*  
And done I say falling on my bed. Are ya staying with us or moving in he asks. Maybe I'll just move in I say. Whatever he says. I have all 6 sets of my Vera Bradley bags used holding all of my things which is about 30-40 bags. Alright let me go grab the money my mom left me than we can go I say. Here it will be easier to just let me go on my balcony and you on yours and hand me the bags and I'll put them in my room than we can carry then to your room Jack says. Kk I say and open the balcony door. How are you I started to ask but Jack just jumped over to his balcony which is about 12 foot away. Like that he said as if it was no big deal. whatever hot shot I say.  
*1 hour later*  
I'm now done with everything I have all my clothes, shoes, makeup, bags, everything put away where it goes and now I'm going down stairs where everyone else is. Hey y'all I say once I'm down stairs. Hey Kim they all say. What do y'all wanna do I ask. How about we go swimming because we can't go to the dojo for the rest of the week starting Thursday Rudy has to go do something with Bobby Wasabi Jack said.  
Ummm guys I just gt a text from my mom Jerry started. Im going to Mexico for 2 weeks he said. Wait we don't get to spend your birthday with you I ask. Nope he said and looked like he was going to cry. When do you leave Jack asked. Thursday he says. Well we all already have your gifts and tomorrow your having the biggest pool party of your life Jack said. Really man I love you guys he said jumping up and hugging us all. We'll have a small party tonight for just us and than tomorrow the whole school will be here I say. Jack give me your phone I say. Why he asks. just give me it I say. He hands me his phone and I send an invitation to everyone in the school and his family except Donna Tobin. Jack's phone blowed up with people saying they'd be there. Ok I invited all of your contacts except Donna I say. Alright here's $300 go out with Mika so we can all set up your party with just us I say. Ok thanks Kim he says and gives me another huge hug. Now get I say laughing. Ok bye guys he says.  
Alright call Rudy and tell him we need him here ASAP this is a party for the Wasabi warriors just the 10 of us ok I say. K I'll call him Grace said and walked out the room.  
Now Jack do you have any party supplies I ask. Ya Layla come help me get everything he says. Now who wants to help me bake I ask. Me Julie says. Ok Milton Eddie help decorate ok. Yes mam they say together. K we got the stuff Jack says coming in the room. It's from when he was five but I'm sure Jerry will like it all it is is green streamers and karate stuff Layla said.  
*4 hours later*  
Done with the cake I said. I made a giant 4 layer chocolate cake with green fondue over the top and a picture of Jerry on the top. It had two black belts since he's a 2nd degree black belt and the Wasabi code on it. Kim it's amazing Rudy said. Now everyone go get your presents and set them beside mine I said. Everyone did as I said and I texted Jerry to come home. I say the cake where he could see it as soon as he walked in and turned out all the lights in the house and we all hid. Alright guys we have about 2 minutes till they get here so DONT mess anything up Jack said. Me and Jack were behind the couch so that none of the other would be by the cake, Milton and Julie were behind the stairs, Eddie and Grace were behind the love seat, and Layla was behind the recliner. Alright guys were back Jerry yelled coming in. Guys Jerry asked turning on the light. Surprise we all yelled jumping from our hiding spots. Oh my god who made the cake it's totally swag yo Jerry said. Me and Julie I say. But it was mostly Kim Julie said. Guys i luv ya even you Kim and we just met not to long ago. Pretty soon you guys are going to be my friends for 17 years he says. And 3 days Jerry said making me laugh.  
Well we got you presents so do you want to eat cake first or open your presents Rudy asked him. Presents he said jumping over to them. We all laugh. Whoa who got me the swagalicious swag present Jerry asks. I did but Jack helped me find you everything I say. Jerry ripped open the present and screamed like a little girl when he saw what was in there. One second I'm standing up smiling the next I'm on the ground in a bear hug from Jerry. Jerry I luv ya like a brother and all but if you want kids get the fuck off me I say. Sorry it's just you got me an iPhone 5c in green with a clear case so you can see the color but it has the words swag master on it and you gave me a hundred dollar iTunes card he squeals. It was nothing I'm rich Jerry I say. Well whatever who's next he asks. Me Jack says giving him his present. Holy shit there the beats I wanted thanks man Jerry said giving Jack a bro hug. Your welcome Jer he says. Alright babe open mine Mika says. Yes I've been wanting these dance shoes thanks babe he said and have her a kiss on the lips. She whispered something in his ear and man did he look happy. Someone's gonna have hickeys Grace sung. Grace they both yelled. Alright alright open mine Grace said giving him hers. Oh ya 100 bucks he says and gives her a hug. Alright my turn Layla said handing him a long decorated box. Oh my god it's not is it he asks before he opens it. Yup Layla says after he opened it. Oh my god Layla thank you so much he said giving her the biggest hug yet. What is it I ask. It's the skateboard we've all had since we met when we were 2 he says. Look he holds it up and shows all kinda of things written on it ranging from a 2 year old Jack to a 10 year old Layla to a 14 year old Jerry. I've been wanting it since we all got new ones but Layla wouldn't let me have it he says still smiling like an idiot at the board. Alright I'm next Eddie said. Jerry opened it to show a set of keys. Eddie what do these go to he asks. Your new Harley Davison bike he says. No way man he says jumping up that must have cost u like 100,000 bucks how'd you do it he asked him. Well my parents are rich too I took my dad's old one and fixed it up for you and it only cost about 10,000 bucks he said. Man I love you he said giving him a hug. Alright hold up u still have us Rudy said. Ok Rudy I want to see yours Jerry said. Well mine wasn't expensive like the others but I hope you like it he says handing it to him. I don't care about the price man he said as he opened it up. Whooooo look at it to it says I'm the swag master on my gi and new black belt Jerry says. Thanks Rudy he says giving him a bro hug. Alright me and Julie went in together and got u something Milton said. We know how much you and Mika love dancing so you have an all expenses paid 5 week trip to a dance get away where you could be signed by big time people Julie said. Oh my god thank you guys your all the best friends I could ask for he says. Come on group hug he said. We all stayed in the group hug for about 2 minutes before I said Did you guys forget I made a cake an theirs ice cream. Oh ya Jerry said and ran and started eating the food. I just laughed thinking about my new best friends.  
That's how we spent the rest of the night until we were tired. We ran upstairs and got in our PJS (on polyvore)and went back down to the living room so we could watch a movie.  
This time we put it where we could just get up and not have to be a ninja to get up. We scooted all the furniture back some and put the 3 sleeping bags we had in the floor for Eddie, Grace, and Layla. Milton and Julie took the love seat, Jerry and Mika took the recliner, and me and Jack took the couch again.  
Everyone except me an Jack were asleep. Jack are you tired I ask. Nope he says popping the p. Me either I say. I can't believe your staying with people you met like 2 days ago he says. Eh I trust you guys. I feel like I've known you my whole life like y'all are long lost friends I say. I know it feels the same way for all of us except now your our sister and were your brothers and sisters and Rudys our 2nd dad he says. Thanks Jack I say. It's just the truth he says your a Wasabi warrior and were family he replies. Good ecspically since I'm living with you for 3 months I say. Yaaaa he says and I laugh.  
Wanna play 20 questions I ask. Sure I'll go first he says.(**Jack**/kim) **Favorite modern singer mines Emminem. **Id have to say Rihanna, Favorite singer from the past, even though their not that old mines AC/DC. **Mine probably has to be Def Leppard, favorite Kiss song mines 'rock and roll all nite'.** Mine too, fave song by Def Leppard mines 'pour some sugar on me'. **Your kidding mine too, fave AC/DC song mines 'highway to hell'.** Ok I'm scared mine too, fave Emminem song mines 'when I'm gone'.** Mines 'no love', favorite song by Rihanna mine would have to be 'love the way you lie'.** That's not really her song but mine would have to be 'we found love', fave song by ZZ top mines 'break away'. **Mines 'legs', which is better 'riding dirty' or 'whistle baby' I think 'riding dirty'.** Same now this is the last question, 'apple bottom jeans' or 'young, wild, & free' I'd have to say the first one even though I love the second. **If have to choose the first one too even though I love the second also. **  
Well that was fun he said. Ya but all we did was talk about songs I say laughing. Yaaaa he says. Well we learned what kind of music to buy for each other I say. True he says. Well I'm going to sleep I say and lay down putting my legs on top of him. Me too we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow he says. Mhmmm I say. Night Kimmers he says. Night Jack I say before I drift off to sleep smiling.

**Alright I hope you guys like it and don't kill me for not updating in so long. I might be updating again tonight because there is a stupid scrapper scraping the roads because it just had to snow again. Anyways, please read and review. Also my other story will be on hold because I have so many ideas for this one but I still want to hear any ideas you guys have for this story or my other. That's it love y'all for all the support~ Sidney**


	5. Chapter 5 part one

**Sticks and stones ch5 PT.1 Hey guys I'm back so read and review and all that good stuff. Sorry about it being in 2 parts but had to get this part up today since it's the day the HUNGER GAMES come out. Thanks and may the odds be ever in your favor~Sidney**

Kims P.O.V.

I was woke up by a big bang. I jumped up into fighting position and got Jack up too. What's wrong Kim he asked me concerned. I was woke up by a big bang I answer. Was it one of the guys he asks. I looked around and saw everybody no I answer. BANG we hear again and I jump. Kim get behind me Jack says. I do as told and than BANG we hear again.

What in the hell is that it's 3:51 in the morning you asses Layla yells. Layla get everyone else up now and be quite we don't know what it is and we need everyone safe I say. Ok she says and works on waking everyone up.

Once everyone was up I remember I have a gun in my room upstairs. Jack I have a gun in my room I whisper in his ear. Ok we'll make our way up to it he says. Ok Rudy you stay down here with Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Mika I say. Everyone else come with us I finish.

Jerry and Jack both walked in the front me, Grace, and Layla behind them. We were almost to my room when someone grabbed Layla. She screamed and I turned around and did a flying dragon kick at whoever a head had her knocking them out. Oh my god are you ok I ask Layla pulling her up and over to me. Ya thanks Kim she says. Your welcome but who is that I ask. I don't know but let's find out Jack said.

He reached down and pulled the mask off to find Ty. Your fucking kidding me right now Jerry said. Jack grabbed Ty and threw him down the stairs. Rudy call the cops while we check the rest of the house he says. Ok Rudy yells up.

We started to walk into the next room when Grace screamed. Jack turned around and did a move I've never seen before knocking out some black dragon dude. How in the hell did they get in your house Jerry asked. I don't know but their not gonna be able to get in after I'm done with them Jack growled. My room was next.

We walked in and I saw 7 black dragons. One was going through my closet. What the hell are you doing I yelled. They all looked at me and the one in my closet said looking for a souvenir but you look like a better one. Like hell your not even gonna touch her Parker Jack growled. Ohhh come on Jackie boy I'm not letting a hot babe like this get away he says. Don't call him Jackie boy and letting me get away your not even gonna catch me in the first place I growl. Ohh come on babe you no u want this he says taking a step closer. Your right I do I say. Wait what Jack asks. I gave him a look. Ya he's right I say walking closer. I kneed him where the sun don't shine and said I want to make sure ya don't has kids. He was knocked out by Jack who kicked him and than the other 6 just went and sat down stairs waiting for the police.

Me, Layla, and Jack stayed up her and fixed my room since it had been all screwed up by those morons. We had just finished and were walking down the stairs when we heard the police cars. Took them long enough Grace said.

Alright I have one question I start. WTF were you doing in my room I ask the black dragons. Ty said we were suppose to find something valuable of yours and Jack's so he would come back to the dojo Nate as I just found out said.

Look Kim im really sorry but this dirk over here Nate started pointing to Ty, threatened to hurt us and our families if we didn't come help but now I'm quitting this dojo and if y'all will let me I'd like to join yours. I believe you and it's ok I say. By what I heard this ass has been threatening you guys for a while now and I told the cops Rudy started, so if all of you guys still want to do karate your welcome at my dojo. Thanks sensei Rudy me and my FRIENDS will be there tomorrow and I'll tell you who not to let in your dojo because they are still lying cheaters who think karate is to hurt other people and not a gift for self defense Nate says.

Alright all of you guys go home only the ones that actually did anything are going to Jail so that means Ty, Jeff, Parker, and Bret are going to be in Jail for a long time the officer said. Thank you officer I say. Your welcome miss just glad you heard them or you guys could have been seriously hurt he says. Yes sir thank you again. It was nothing have a safe night you all he says and walks away.

Alright guys go back to sleep we have a big party tomorrow Rudy said. Ok Rudy we all say. We all laid back down in our spots but I couldn't sleep. Kim are you ok Jack asks me as once again we are the only ones awake. I'm just a little shook up I don't think I can sleep I say. Look your safe I won't let anything happen to you he says. Thanks Jack but I still just i don't know I say. Come here he says I do as told and laid my head on his chest. Kim don't worry I promise I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else in this room your my family I'll protect you all with my life Jack says. Thanks Jack that means a lot to me I say and give him a kiss on the cheek. Well what you said to Parker meant a lot to me thanks for not letting them call me Jackie boy he says. It was nothing I know how it feels I say. Night Kimmers he says. Night Jack I say and fall back asleep on his chest.

*time skip 4 hours later*

I woke up at 8 this morning and got everyone's outfits picked out since it's the 15th (really the 7th)ahhhhhh we finally get to see catching fire since we all missed it in theaters. I woke up the others at about 8:30. Yo Kim what's up Jerry asks. It's the 15th I say. Wait it is yesssss Layla screams. Wait what's today Eddie asks. I point to my outfit(on polyvore username kickinitlover). Oh ya I've been wanting to see that chica Jerry says. Well everyone except Rudy go to your rooms your outfits are on your beds I say. Ok thanks Kim they say and run up the stairs.

Rudy I'm sorry I just got the guys stuff I say feeling bad I forgot Rudy. It's ok Kim I need to go anyways Bethany called and said she wasn't feeling well so I won't be able to make it to the party either Rudy says. It's ok Rudy I'll tell Jerry I say. Thanks bye Kim he says and leaves.

*30 minutes later*

Alright I totes love the outfits did you buys us these Grace asked me. Yup there yours now it's 9:00 and the party's at 4 so get your asses over to my house for the catching fire party I say. The what they ask. I hold up the DVD. Were watching this at my house in the theater room which is decorated and blah blah blah come on I say and push them out the house.

We went to my house and are, watched the movie blah blah blah this and that anD than went back to Jack's to get ready for the pool party. We all had to wear red, orange, or black In the spirit of the hunger games.


	6. Chapter 5 part two

**Alright I'm Baaaack... Blah blah blah y'all no the jizz. But id like to say this will mostly be from Kim's point of view. There will be little of anyone else's. **

Kim's P.O.V.

Kim that was awesome Eddie says. I know right(pretend she's describing it I can't say because someone's mom lied and they didn't get to get the movie㈶5) I say. Alright it's noon so what do you want to do Jack asks us. We have 3 hours since we need to be here at three to get ready I say. Alright let's go to the dojo Layla says. We all agree and start to go to the dojo.

Alright Jack the guys are at your house now decorating for the party since you have like the biggest pool ever I tell him. Ok how are the decorating he asks me. There's red, orange, and black colored stuff and fake foam bows and arrows everywhere. Also Katness and Peeta are coming to meet Jerry since I so happen to e Katness's cousin I answer. No way Kim Jerry is going to have the best birthday party ever Jack says. Just being a good sister to him I say. Yup the best I think he has Jack says making me blush.

Would you love birds come on we want to actually practice before we need to get ready Grace complains. What did you call us me and Jack as at the same time. Love birds now get your love struck asses in there she answers.

I'm sparing with Grace I say once I walk out of the locker room in my practice clothes(on polyvore). Oh no she says. Oh yes Gracie-bell I tease. Me and Grace spared for 15 minutes before me and Jack did. I won of course one and she promised not to say anything about me and Jack again.

*1hour and half later*

Me and Jack are still sparing. Ok could y'all hurry up I still want to spar Layla complained. Ya ya ya Jack starts and while he's distracted I flip him winning the match. Mannnnn Jack whined.

Yo Jack man you just got beat by a girl Jerry says. Kim Jack says. Fine I say and go flip Jerry. Thank you he says. Welcome now we have about 45 minutes left Jerry and Layla spar I say. Kk they say and start sparing.

5 minutes later Jerry was the winner. Ok Milton and Eddie Jack says. 2 minutes later an Milton was the winner. K Julie and Mika I say. 30 minutes later and Mika was the winner. That was awesome Mika you might get your next belt at the tournament in a couple of weeks Jerry says. Maybe but we have 8 minutes to go shower and get dressed she says. Alright let's go.

*10 minutes later*

I thought y'all said 8 minutes Jack says cockily. Were girls deal with it I say. Alright let's go to my house to get ready I say. Everyone agreed and we left.

*time skip at Kim's house*

Ok y'all we have about 45 to get ready for the party before everyone starts coming I say. Alright thanks again guys for all this Jerry says. It was nothing and Jack and Kim did most of it Milton says. No we all helped I started. Because your family and we wanted you to have the best early 17th birthday ever Jack finished for me. I really do love u guys Jerry says. We love you too now if were gonna be ready in time let's go I say. Alright an be on time this time Kimmers ok Jack says. Yes Jack I say.

*30 minutes later*

All of us girls were ready and man did we look beautiful(outfits on polyvore) We finally got downstairs and the boys weren't down yet. We waited for about 5 minutes and the boys came down. We were on time where were y'all I say cockily. Jack just sticks his tongue out like a little kid. Ok Guys let's get to Jack's for the party I say. There was a chorus of alright, ya, let's go, swag, and sures before we went over to Jack's.

We got there and it was amazing. Oh my god this is swag yo Jerry says giving me a hug. Ya well I have a bigger surprise for you later on in the party I say. Really Kim you know how to throw a party but this is more than I could ever ask for Jerry says. Ya ya just take your skinny ass on with everyone else and swim while Jack and I wait for everyone to get here I say. Ok thanks Kim he say and drags everyone to the pool with him.

*15 minutes later*

There was just a couple more people coming up the pathway and than everyone that I invited would be here. I put my hand out for the next person to shake but quickly took it back. Goodbye Donna I said. Ummm no this is a party I'm coming in se says and tries to walk in but I block her. Your weren't invited Donna so buh-bye I say again. Jack go to my room upstairs and tell Katness I need her bow I whisper to him. Ok he says hesitantly and go up to get it.

Alright Donna take your hooker little ass out of here I growl. Ummmm NO move your little pig ass she says. MOVE YOUR LITTLE SLUT ASS OUT OF MY BEST FRIENDS HOUSE WHILE WERE TRYING TO HAVE FUN WITH JERRY FOR HIS GOSH DAMN BIRTHDAY AND THIS PARTY REQUIRES CLOTHES WERE NOT FUCKING SKINNY DIPPING SO LAST CHANCE LEAVE or have a bow shot in your ugly clown face I yell just saying the last part where she can hear it. Is that a threat she asks. No it's a god damn promise I answer.

Here Kim but don't do anything stupid Jack says coming down the stairs with the bow. I can't it's a blunt tip I say sadly. Hey Jackie like my swimsuit Donna says flirtatiously. Don't call him Jackie I hiss. Oh and why not Kimberly she says smirking. I arch my bow back but point it at the ground. You have 3 seconds to get your slutty little ass out of here before I release my grip I hiss. Hmmmmp she says? And stomps away. I carefully let go of my grip making sure not to dry fire it and turn around to see everyone staring. What y'all didn't see me tell her off at school just go back and enjoy the party I say. They all clap and I'm baffled why.

Ummm I'm gonna take this back upstairs and bring down the special guest I tell Jack. Ok hurry up though he says. Kk be back in a sec I say an run up the stairs.

Knock knock I say going into my room. Hey Kim you didn't use my bow did ya Katness asks me. No but I sure was tempted to I answer. Ok Kim let's go meet Jerry Peeta says. Let's go but first put on you disguise I say. Kk they say and put on their huge coats so no one will know who it is.

We ran down stairs and I took the mike from the DJ and told him to kill the music. Ok hey y'all is this party amazing or what I ask. Ya the crowd screams. Ok I'm glad now can a very special soon to be birthday boy come up I ask. Jerry makes his way to the stage and comes up. Jerry I want you to meet my cousin Katness Everdean and her boyfriend Peeta Malark (sorry I don't know how to spell his last name) I say. Wait what he asks confused. Show him guys I say and Katness and Peeta take off their disguises. No fucking way Jerry says. Yep happy early birthday Jerry or might I say little cousin by what Kim's told us about you and a Bobby Wasabi group Katness says an gives him a hug. Ya same thing she said Jerry Peeta says and gives him a bro hug. Alright we have a couple of things for you Katness says. Really Jerry asks astonished. Yup here ya go open em up she says letting her southern accent peak through. He opens the box to reveal the original spear Katness used when the spear hit Rue. Oh my god how can I ever thank you guys enough Jerry asks elated. That's not it Jer look under that I say. No flippin way he says. The original Bow that you used I can't take this it must mean so much to you. Jerry I actually used 5 different bows and I own a total of 20 didn't Kim tell you that we were Mrs. Hunters 6 years in a row Katness says. No way yo that's amazing Jerry says.

Alright y'all enough of this lets get this party re-started I say. Kim thank you so much I haven't seen Jer this happy in years Jerry's mom says coming up to me. Jerry is like my brother even though I haven't known then that much but were all so close already I say. Still you made my boy so happy that now it's going to be hard to tell him were not coming back from Mexico she says. What no you can't Jerry can not move to Mexico for good what about Mika or Jack or Rudy or Layla, Grace, Milton, Eddie, Julie, or even me you can't take all of this away from him I say tears spilling from my eyes. Kim calm down I just wanted to make sure you were really his friend Jerry has been through a lot I didn't want someone to do all of this for him to close to you and than you turn out to be evil or something she says. I just give her a huge hug. Thank you there's no way the Wasabi warriors would has been the same without him I say. Ok dear I put you through enough I have to go find Jerry and Mika and tell him Mika gets to come with us she says. He's gonna be so happy I say. Yes I know thank you again Kim your an amazing person she says and walks off.

HEY KIM COME SWIM WITH US Jack yells. OK I yell and run over to the diving board. HEY Y'ALL MOVE OUT OF THE WAY I yell down. Everyone moves and I jump doing a three sixty followed by the splits and I landed it with a back flip. I resurfaced and was deafened by the cheering.

That was awesome Kim Jack says swimming over to me. I know I say with a smirk. Oh so Kimmers can be cocky too Jack says smirking. Oh so... Uggg what's a good nickname for you I ask. Jackie he says but only you can call me that. Ok so Jackie has a soft side I say smirking again. Nope softening you up so I can do this he says and picks me up and throws me under water. I resurface and scream Jackson Anderson Brewer so god help me. Move move I hear him yelling that's when I see him and I go under and swim to him grabbing his leg and pulling him under with me. AHHHHHHH I hear him scream before he's all the way under. I jump on his back and put him in a head lock as he's swimming up again. Holy shit Kim your dangerous. Ya so don't throw me under water I say smiling like an idiot. Ya ya you loved it or you wouldn't be smiling he says cockily. Whatever what time is it I ask. 5:50 he says. Alright it's time for cake and presents than everyone leaves at 6:30 I say. Ok I'll get everyone to get out of the pool he says and jumps out of the pool running to the stage.

Alright guys pool times over were now going to go sing happy birthday and eat cake and than everyone is going to go home at 6:30 alright Jack says on stage. Aight everyone in the crowd says. Now everyone head over there by the volleyball court to sing happy birthday while me and Kim go get the amazing cake she made. Everyone cheered and I ran in with Jack and grabbed one side of the cake. It's a 17 layer cake that is orange red and Black and I drew Jerry on a stencil and sprayed it with food coloring so Jerry's face is on there and I have a bunch of edible pics of him at memorable times and at the top is a edible Jerry and bow and the arrow has flames real flames on it.

Kim this is really amazing Jack says once we sit the cake down. Alright I wanna take some pictures and than we will start eating I say. I do too a bunch of people say. I grab my cannon and take a bunch of pictures of the cake an Jerry and Mika since I already took pics of everyone and everything else during the party this is all I have left to do and when he opens his presents. Ok are you guys done I ask everyone who wanted to take pics. They all nod there heads so I said ok let's sing.

Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Jerry happy birthday to you we all sung. Everyone started cheering and clapping as I said Ok Jerry you and Mika come on up and get your cake first. They come up and get their cake and go sit down. Now everyone Else in two lines and me and Layla will cut your cake I say.

They got in two lines and we had everyone served in about 5 minutes. It was just us Wasabi warriors and Katness and Peeta left that needed cake. Here guys you can cut your own I say. Ok they say. I cut me a small piece and go sit by the pool with my feet in it. The rest of the gang including the b-day boy and huger games duo came and sat beside me doing the same thing.

Kim this was amazing I have never had a birthday this much fun I can't wait for your birthday when is it he asks. September 14th I say. Wait the day after Jack's Grace asks. Yup me and him say at the same. Oh that reminds me little cuz we will be back for your birthday and I want to help plan yours and his together Katness says. Sounds good to me Jack do you care if our party is combined I ask. Nope I was gonna do that anyway as long as it's karate theme or something that we both like he says. Ok how about we have one huge karate party I say. Yes sounds good to me he says. Alright Guys we need to say bye to everyone and make them leave I say. Ok I'm going to go on stage And say some crap Jerry says.

Whooooooo Jerry yells going on stage. Yo was this party swag or what he asks. Ya the crowd screams. Now let's give a hand to Kim and Jack for all of this he says. Kim and Jack the crowd chants. Alright alright thanks all of y'all so much for coming but now party's over hope y'all had as swag a time as I did Jerry says. Peace yo he says and runs off the stage.

*15 minutes later*

Ok everyone's gone an we have to go Peeta says. Ok bye guys. Bye Kimmy be good and be sure to tell your mom I came Katness says. I will Kat and I cat wait to see you at my birthday again I say. Me either she says. bye Kimmers Peeta says. Bye Pete I say. I love you Kimmy Katness says. Love you too Kat I'll see you guys soon I say. Bye they say.

Are you ok Kimmers Jack asks me. Ya it's just me and Kat have always been so close it's hard when she leaves I answer. Well let's go see Jerry open all his presents he says. Ok I say. Jer you ready to open all of your presents I ask. Yes he says and goes over to the presents.

*1 hour later*

Well Jerry is over 5,000 dollars richer. Apparently people didn't know what to get him so the my gave him money, a lot of it. I have took about a million pictures and am going to edit and print then when I get the chance.

Guys I can't thank you enough Jerry says. But I have to go home and pack for in the morning he says. Take lots of pics I say. I will Kim he says giving me a huge hug. Alright let's go Mika we need to pack bye guys thanks for everything he says giving all of us hugs again. Bye Jerry bye Mika we all say.

Ok guys let's go get in our PJs because I want to watch my fave disney movie ever and were all watching it I say. Ok they all say and run upstairs.

*10 minutes later*

We are all down here in our PJs(on polyvore) and about to watch Cloud9 the best disney channel movie ever. Omg I love that movie it's like the only movie that disney made that isn't sad Layla said. Omg me too Julie and Grace said at the same time. I know this is my fave movie ever I say.( it really is my fave Disney movie ever it's like the only one that I haven't cried in).

We all sat there watching the movie. Eddie and Grace in the floor with sleeping bags, Layla in the recliner, Milton and Julie on the love seat, and me and Jack on the couch... again. I fell asleep on Jack's shoulder with his arm around my waist but no we're not dating we don't even like each other... Right?

** Alright y'all here it is hope you like. R&R~Sidney.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all I'm back again with another chapter but this is a little bit of a higher T rated chapter it might almost be M later but only for a small section so no young kids read the part about the video. Anyway hope y'all like**. **And I'm really sorry for mistakes it's being stupid today. **

Kim's P.O.V.  
Jackie where are we going I ask. Somewhere awesome he says. That helps me so much I say sarcastically. Come on Kimmy just let me take you somewhere unknown I won't let anything happen to you I promise he says. Ok Jackie I say blushing. We walks in the mall and there was this guy in there with a gun. Jack WTF is going on I ask him scared to death. I don't know I think there's a robbery going on so stay beside me he says. We stayed there watching for a couple of minutes until I saw who it was. He had Rudy and was beating him badly. Rudy where is she so god help me tell me or I kill everyone here Carson my ex threatened. I really don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you Kim's like my daughter. Wait what he's looking for me. Kim get back Jack says. I take a step back and that's when a person I hate with all of my life saw me. There she is there's Kimberly Donna fucking Tobin screeched. Carson turned around looking at us and he pointed the gun at me and said say goodbye Kimmy and pulled the trigger. I braced myself for the impact of the bullet but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Jack fall to the ground. I instantly fell down beside him crying. Donna came running over and I screamed fuck off Donna your why he got shot she just looked away and ran off. Kim I hear him say. Jackie it's me I'm right here I say through tears. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you he says and than stops breathing. NOOOOO Jack please Jack please say something I need you Jack please please Jack please I love you you can't just leave me Jack please come on I-I-I Love you.  
Kim Kimmers I'm right here wake up I hear Jack say shaking me awake. I jump in his arms and hug him for dear life. Kim what's wrong it was just a nightmare Jack says. Oh my god it felt so real I say. I'd say so since you were screaming so loud and literally sobbing into my shoulder he says. You saved me by taking a bullet and it was so real I say. Well I'm here and ok he says.  
What happened in your dream Layla asks scaring me because I didn't even know the rest of the gang was up. Jack was taking me somewhere as a surprise and when we got there which was the mall there was a robbery going on and one guy had a gun and he was beating Rudy asking for me I start. The man turned out to be my Ex boyfriend Carson. Jack told me to get behind him and I did as told. But then Carson asked where I was again and Donna freakin Tobin seen me and Jack and said there she is pointing at me. Carson turned around and pointed the gun at us. He looked at me and said say goodbye Kimmy and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but It never came. I opened my eyes Just in time to see Jack fall to the ground bleeding everywhere. Jackie Donna screeched running over. fuck off Donna your why he got shot I screaming while I'm bawling. Kim I hear him say. Jackie it's me I'm right here I say through tears. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you he says and than stops breathing. NOOOOO Jack please Jack please say something I need you Jack please please Jack please I scream while bawling in his shoulder and that's when I wake up I finish explaining.  
Oh my god Kim I will keep you safe but I will always be here for you Jack says hugging me. Thanks Jack I say.  
Well guys it's 5:45 stay up or go back to bed Eddie asks. If your tired go to bed if not stay up Grace suggests shrugging. Everyone agreed, but no one went back to sleep.  
I'm bored Layla complained. Me too sis Grace says. Julie just nods her head. Well let's go up to my room and watch a movie Jack says. Why not down here I ask. Because I miss my giant comfortable bed he says running up the stairs. The rest of us follow him and go in his room.  
Ok catching fire(which I finally seen and I hated the ending I'm not very patient sooo I was screaming at the TV I mean I want to know if Peeta is dead or alive anyways I'm rambling so back to the story) or truth or dare he asks holding up two movie cases. We all already saw catching fire- terrible ending- and I get terrified in horror films. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pillow in my face.  
Earth to Kim we all choose what do you want to watch Layla says. How about truth or dare since we already watched catching fire I say. Sounds good since we all choose that too Jack says putting the disk in the TV.  
I sat down on Jack's bed and everyone gasped. What I ask. NO ONE ever gets to touch Jack's bed not even us and were his sisters Grace says gesturing to Layla and herself. Their right but eh I don't care Kim's my best friend Jack says. Everyone's mouths fell to the floor. Shut your mouths you'll catch flies me and Jack say at the same time. We look at each other and burst out laughing.  
This is why we're best friends I say and Jack nods. Everyone else looks at each other and than us and their smirking in a kinda creepy way. What me and Jack ask at the same time. Oh the obliviousness Grace says. Huh I say more like ask. The staring and thinking of each other Layla starts. Kim had a dream about Jack Grace says smirking. Jack let Kim sit on his bed Eddie says smirking also. y'all are always together even you sleep together on the couch every time were downstairs Julie says smirking too. and most of all you have the OBVIOUS synchronized what Milton finishes once again he's smirking. What no we don't me and Jack say at the same time. Yes y'all do they all say at once. So what are you getting at I ask even though I know. Hmmm I think y'all are in love with each other. Sure and unicorns are really in the sky pooping unicorns that say I'm megasuperfoxyhot Jack says Rolling his eyes. Y'all shut the fuck up the movie is coming on you morons I say crawling up to Jack's pillow. Whoa now let's not get crazy that's MY pillow Jack says seriously. Wait are you serious I ask. He nods his head. Fine I say groaning dramatically first. He dives on his bed and snuggles into his pillow while I glare at him. He opens his arms and says come on I'll be your pillow. I go and lay down with Jack ignoring the gangs knowing smirks.  
*2 hours later 9:00 A.M.*  
OMFG that was terrifying I had my face in Jack's chest like every 5 minutes and every time he would just chuckle and hold me tighter. God I lo-like him a lot... As a friend.  
Alright y'all let's go get dressed and ummm meet in the kitchen I kinda say/ask. They all nod as an answer and we go to our rooms. I jumped in the shower and got dressed (on polyvore with everyone else's).  
*down stairs*  
Ok what now Layla asks. I don't know me and Jack say at the same time...again. Everyone was looking at us weird. What we ask at the same time again. Nothing Eddie says. Let's just go to the carnival down the street Milton says. Ok we all say at once.  
*at carnival*  
Howdy y'all now I'm sorry but were only allowing partners in this morning the carny says. Yes sir we are just going to discuss pairs I say and go over to the side to talk.  
Ok who wants who I ask. Me and Milton Julie says. Me and Eddie Grace says. I'm gonna call Bret to come so y'all r together Layla says pointing at me and Jack. Ok me and Jack say together once again. Just go Layla says while she's calling Bret.  
We all go in the carnival after getting bracelets to match our partners. Ok where do y'all want to go I ask. We want to go to the boat Grace says for her and Eddie. Were going to the love boat Julie says about her and Milton. And were going to play some games Layla says pointing to Bret. Ok well let's just split up and meet here at noon to eat and then do whatever Jack says. Ok they all say and go off in different directions leaving me and Jack alone.  
Wanna go on the scrambler I ask. Yes he says smiling like an idiot. It's my favorite ride we say in sync. We gotta stop doin that I say. I know he says. Whatever let's go I say.  
We were at the scrambler and waiting in line when finally it was our turn. Finally I say jumping up and down. Ok Jack says with wide eyes. We got on and let me say it was so much fun.  
Holy shit that was so much fun I say. I no right he says. Ok what next I ask. How about some games and then we go on some more rides we still have about an hour left Jack says. Sure I reply. you see anything you want to do he asks looking around. I do the same and my eyes land on a giant stuffed karate princess bear. That I say pointing to it. Ok let's go he says and we walk over to it.  
Once we got there I saw the game was where you test your strength. Hi would you like to try if so it's a dollar and which prize are you trying for a nice woman says. Yes mam were trying for that karate princess bear Jack says sweetly giving her a dollar. Oh of course dear you just have to ring the bell and your girlfriend can have a beautiful prize she says smiling at me. Oh no we're not a couple just best friends I say but for some reason felt kinda sad. Oh well you guys just make such a cute couple she says and I blush. Here you are Hun try your best for your best friend she says handing the mallet to Jack. Thank you he says and hits the little metal piece making the bell go off. Well congrats here's your karate princess for a princess, do you kids do karate she asks. Yes mam were both 4th degree black belts I answer. Wow impressive she says. Thank you me and Jack say together. Your welcome here's your bear go have some fun she says. Thank you again I say. My pleasure your the most respectful people that have been here all night. We say goodbye and walk to the next game we saw with good prizes.  
Ohhh I like this but I am the worst shot ever Jack says walking over to an archery game since he saw a giant Bobby Wasabi nana was a ninja poster like the one at the dojo. Here let me I say. 2 dollars for three bows the young carny says. I dig out the money and give it to him. Which prize are you trying for sweet cheeks he asks looking at my breasts. Umm first face up here and second the Bobby Wasabi poster third I start but Jack finishes. Were both 4th degree black belts so look her in the eye and not a centimeter lower. Thanks I whisper. No problem. Now give her the damn stuff he growls. The man gives me the bow and arrows. Just shoot three bulls-eyes and you win but don't feel bad when you don't I can't even do it sweet thing he says. Jack glares so hard at him the guy would have died 10 times already. I scoff and arch my bow shooting the first bulls-eye, than the other, than the last one leaving the carny shocked. Now hand me the poster and be careful when you roll it up I say annoyed. He does as told and me and Jack walk away.  
Ok that was hilarious Kim Jack says. I know I say smirking. What time is it he asks. 11:57 I say with wide eyes. Shit let's go he says and we run back to the entrance to meet the gang minus Jika (Jerry+Mika).  
*at entrance No Ones P.O.V.*  
Where the hell are they Grace asks as it is now 12:07 and the due was suppose to be there at noon. I don't know maybe they got held back or lost Eddie suggests. (I think you guys will know who says what in this next part) SCREW YOU CRAWFORD everyone hears and gets up to see what's going on. GO TO HELL TOBIN they hear as they now see Donna and Kim fighting. SHUT YOUR MANLY ASS UP YOU BITCH. OH YOU SLUT LEAVE ME AND JACK ALONE AND FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON. AT LEAST IM SEXY AND NOT A FAT, UGLY TROLL THING. THATS WHAT YOU CALL SEXY CUZ I CAN RUN AROUND IN MY UNDER WEAR AND BE 'SEXY' TOO. YOU BITCH. FUCK OFF. JACKIE MAKE HER GO AWAY. DONT CALL HIM JACKIE Kim says a threatening glow in her eyes. AN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT KIMBERLEY. THATS IT YOU LITTLE PROSTITUTE Kim screamed before jumping on her and punching her in the face. AHHH MY FACE GET THE FUCK OFF JACKIE HELPPP. that just made Kim punch her even harder. Kim Kim come on let her go Jack says pulling Kim off of Donna. FINE BUT NEXT TIME IM NOT GONNA STOP TILL SHE STOPS BEING A LITTLE TRAMP Kim says pissed and picks up her bear walking over to the picnic table that had the warriors food. Everyone's eyes were on Jack and the bloody nose Donna. Donna leave me and my Kimmers alone He whispered in her ear before walking over to the table. The rest of the gang went to their table also but everyone else that ha crowded around just stood there staring. Kim stood on top of the table and said go back to whatever shoes over it ain't the first time the sluts done this. Everyone went back to whatever while Kim sat back down.  
Ok what happened Layla asked. Welllll Jack started.  
*flash back by Kim*  
Jack and I were almost to the entrance when we heard a screechy hey Jackie. We turned to our rights to see Donna Tobin. Kimberley she said with disgust and hatred. Slut I said back with the same tone. SCREW YOU CRAWFORD she yelled at me. GO TO HELL TOBIN I yelled back. SHUT YOUR MANLY ASS UP YOU BITCH she says. OH YOU SLUT LEAVE ME AND JACK ALONE AND FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON I yell with venom. AT LEAST IM SEXY AND NOT A FAT, UGLY TROLL THING she yells smirking after words. THATS WHAT YOU CALL SEXY CUZ I CAN RUN AROUND IN MY UNDER WEAR AND BE 'SEXY' TOO I say laughing. YOU BITCH she screeches. FUCK OFF I yell. JACKIE MAKE HER GO AWAY se whines while trying to be seductive. DONT CALL HIM JACKIE I said a threatening glow in my eyes. AN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT KIMBERLEY she yells. THATS IT YOU LITTLE PROSTITUTE I screamed before jumping on her and punching her in the face. AHHH MY FACE GET THE FUCK OFF JACKIE HELPPP. that just made me punch her even harder. Kim Kim come on let her go Jack says pulling me off of Donna. FINE BUT NEXT TIME IM NOT GONNA STOP TILL SHE STOPS BEING A LITTLE TRAMP I said pissed and picked up my bear walking over to the picnic table that had the our food.  
*flash back over*  
Kim finishes telling the story. Wow the gang except Jack and Kim say. Ya Kim says. Ok are y'all done eating yet Jack asks. Nope I want a milk shake will you go get one Kim asks Jack. Chocolate or vanilla he asks her. Chocolate please Kim answers. Ok Jack says and gets up walking over to the food truck. Kim turns back to the gang who were all smirking. What she asks. You are so crushing on my brother Layla says. No I'm not Kim answers. Mmmhmmmm everyone else says. Mmmhmmmm what Jack asks as he returns. Nothing can I have my milkshake Kim says. Nope not yet Jack says taking a drink Now you can he says smirking. Jackkkk Kim whines while taking her milkshake you drunk like a quarter of it. Boo who shut up and drink the rest Grace snaps. Whoa what happened to you Kim asks. Nothing Grace says. Are you PMSing Jack asks. No Jackass she says punching him and getting up grabbing Eddie and walking away. Okkkk Julie says. Anyways what do y'all thinks wrong with her Layla asks. I don't know but Grace had tears in her eyes I saw that Milton says. Does she have a boyfriend I ask. Ya Blake she said they were perfect because she's captain of the cheer squad and he's captain of the football doofuses and I fucking hate his ass he's a player and I always thought he would hurt her Jack says. Hmmm I wonder if it is the Blake that was my best friend in the world for 8 years until he started being an ass and moved about 3 years ago Kim thought in her head. Guys she left her purse I bet her phones in there Bret pointed out. Kim grabbed her purse and sure enough her phone was in there. Kim grabbed her phone and unlocked it seeing it was in her texts. Guys look at this she said. Everyone gathered around as Kim read the messages. These are from Cassidy  
Cassidy-Grace I'm sooooo sorry but please watch this video and don't hate me after words.  
Grace-ummm one I don't have a video two why in the world would I hate you your my best friend and have been since we were 5.  
Cassidy-*video*  
Kim clicked on the video and everyone started watching. Kim gasped once she saw who it was, it was Blake her old best friend and her cousin Alivia(this is true Blake was my best friend and Alivia sadly is my cousin). Ohhh Blake that is amazing but why don't you dump that bitch you call a girlfriend so I can have you to myself They heard Alivia say. Alivia I told you I'm just staying with her a little bit longer so I can have her V-card than I'll dump her Blake says. Alright but l want a little fun the girl Alivia said. Sex or make out he asks. How about a little bit of both she says reaching down and touching his crotch. Oh I like he says and leans over and starts kissing her hard making her moan. He than broke the kiss and kissed all over her chest. Alivia moaned again before Cassidy butts in and says Really Alivia I knew you were a slut but cheating with my best friends boyfriend and u called her a bitch I'm so ashamed to call you my STEP sister she starts. And you Blake are an ass you moved here about 3 years ago and Grace is in love with you already and has been since your sorry ass moved here so I suggest you apologize and tell her the truth of you aren't going to be able to have children god u probably already got a fucking disease from this whore she finishes. Cassidy walks up to Alivia grabbing her by her hair and pulling her out of the bedroom. Than the video ended.  
Grace-oh my god Cass thank you so much your the best friend ever but how could he do this I thought he actually loved me.  
Cassidy-hey that's what I'm here for and I don't know he's a sorry piece of shit so just dump his sorry ass and you'll be good.  
Grace-thanks but I have to go I'm at the carnival with the gang so I'll text u later after I break up with Blake.  
Cassidy-ok I hope everything goes ok and have fun I luv ya like a sis  
Grace-thanks I will and I luv u like a sis too.  
I'm going to kill him Jack growls. Wait why did you gasp at the beginning of the video Kim Julie asks. Blake was my best friend for 8 years but than he started becoming an ass so we became more and more distant but were always friends until he moved 3 years ago Kim answers. Oh so god help me if that SOB hurt you too I'll kill him twice Jack growled. No he didn't hurt me like this Kim answer. What do you mean like this Layla asks. Well we were like brother and sister and than he became an ass and we were never the same but I don't like to talk about it Kim replies. Ok guys let's go have some fun b4 I go to jail later Jack says. Ok let's go Kim says. With that everyone went back to whatever they wanted to.  
*8 hours later Kim's P.O.V.*  
That was so much fun I say. All of us are now home and walking through the door. I no but man I'm tired and I'm going to bed Grace says. No your not Jack says. Um ya I am she snaps. Grace have you been missing something Layla asks. No Grace says. I hold up her phone and Julie holds up her purse. You bitches u looked through my stuff Grace yells at us. Well we wanted to know what was wrong with u but apparently were bitches for caring Julie snaps shocking all of us.  
I'm leaving Grace says and takes her stuff ad starts to walk out. Where are you going to go Jack asks. To dad's she says shocking everyone again. What do u mean to dads we don't have a dad Jack snaps with tears in his eyes. Ya we fucking do Jackass whenever I say I'm staying at Cassidy's I'm at Dads he actually wants something to do with me I have my own room and everything there so I'm done with this stupid ass family I've never liked mom anyways she's the reason Dad left Grace says. You little Bitch Layla starts smacking her in the face. Your going to leave mom out of this it wasn't her fault his sorry ass left us she finishes. Yes it fucking was u little whore u and Jack are just brainwashed by her you helped her red of dad Grace says pushing Layla. That's it your not going to touch Layla and your not going to EVER talk about mom again who I'm about to call and talk to her about this stupid shit now I am only going to say this once before I lose my temper sit your ass down on the fucking couch Jack says scarring me to death. Jackass your not my boss Grace Yells at him. That's it get your ass out of our god damn house Jack says pointing to the door. Thank you bye u asses she says flipping us off and walking out of the door.  
Jack Layla go sit down I'm calling your mom to tell her everything I say. Thanks Kim Layla says and Jack just gives me a huge hug. Ok go to Jack's room I'll be up in about ten minutes I say to the siblings. They go up the stairs and I turn to Eddie, Milton, and Julie. Guys go with then I no how hard this is I say. Everyone does as told and I get out my phone and call . (Kim/)  
** Hello**. Hi it's Kim. **Oh hi Kim how is everything. **Well that's why I'm calling we have a problem with Grace. **Oh no is she ok.** Well in a physical way yes but I'm not sure mentally.** What happened I want word from word starting this morning**. Yes mam.  
*flash back*  
Kim Kimmers I'm right here wake up I hear Jack say shaking me awake. I jump in his arms and hug him for dear life. Kim what's wrong it was just a nightmare Jack says. Oh my god it felt so real I say. I'd say so since you were screaming so loud and literally sobbing into my shoulder he says. You saved me by taking a bullet and it was so real I say. Well I'm here and ok he says.  
What happened in your dream Layla asks scaring me because I didn't even know the rest of the gang was up. Jack was taking me somewhere as a surprise and when we got there which was the mall there was a robbery going on and one guy had a gun and he was beating Rudy asking for me I start. The man turned out to be my Ex boyfriend Carson. Jack told me to get behind him and I did as told. But then Carson asked where I was again and Donna freakin Tobin seen me and Jack and said there she is pointing at me. Carson turned around and pointed the gun at us. He looked at me and said say goodbye Kimmy and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but It never came. I opened my eyes Just in time to see Jack fall to the ground bleeding everywhere. Jackie Donna screeched running over. fuck off Donna your why he got shot I screaming while I'm bawling. Kim I hear him say. Jackie it's me I'm right here I say through tears. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you he says and than stops breathing. NOOOOO Jack please Jack please say something I need you Jack please please Jack please I scream while bawling in his shoulder and that's when I wake up I finish explaining.  
Oh my god Kim I will keep you safe but I will always be here for you Jack says hugging me. Thanks Jack I say.  
Well guys it's 5:45 stay up or go back to bed Eddie asks. If your tired go to bed if not stay up Grace suggests shrugging. Everyone agreed, but no one went back to sleep.  
I'm bored Layla complained. Me too sis Grace says. Julie just nods her head. Well let's go up to my room and watch a movie Jack says. Why not down here I ask. Because I miss my giant comfortable bed he says running up the stairs. The rest of us follow him and go in his room.  
Ok catching fire(which I finally seen and I hated the ending I'm not very patient sooo I was screaming at the TV I mean I want to know if Peeta is dead or alive anyways I'm rambling so back to the story) or truth or dare he asks holding up two movie cases. We all already saw catching fire- terrible ending- and I get terrified in horror films. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pillow in my face.  
Earth to Kim we all choose what do you want to watch Layla says. How about truth or dare since we already watched catching fire I say. Sounds good since we all choose that too Jack says putting the disk in the TV.  
I sat down on Jack's bed and everyone gasped. What I ask. NO ONE ever gets to touch Jack's bed not even us and were his sisters Grace says gesturing to Layla and herself. Their right but eh I don't care Kim's my best friend Jack says. Everyone's mouths fell to the floor. Shut your mouths you'll catch flies me and Jack say at the same time. We look at each other and burst out laughing.  
This is why we're best friends I say and Jack nods. Everyone else looks at each other and than us and their smirking in a kinda creepy way. What me and Jack ask at the same time. Oh the obliviousness Grace says. Huh I say more like ask. The staring and thinking of each other Layla starts. Kim had a dream about Jack Grace says smirking. Jack let Kim sit on his bed Eddie says smirking also. y'all are always together even you sleep together on the couch every time were downstairs Julie says smirking too. and most of all you have the OBVIOUS synchronized what Milton finishes once again he's smirking. What no we don't me and Jack say at the same time. Yes y'all do they all say at once. So what are you getting at I ask even though I know. Hmmm I think y'all are in love with each other. Sure and unicorns are really in the sky pooping unicorns that say I'm megasuperfoxyhot Jack says Rolling his eyes. Y'all shut the fuck up the movie is coming on you morons I say crawling up to Jack's pillow. Whoa now let's not get crazy that's MY pillow Jack says seriously. Wait are you serious I ask. He nods his head. Fine I say groaning dramatically first. He dives on his bed and snuggles into his pillow while I glare at him. He opens his arms and says come on I'll be your pillow. I go and lay down with Jack ignoring the gangs knowing smirks.  
*2 hours later 9:00 A.M.*  
OMFG that was terrifying I had my face in Jack's chest like every 5 minutes and every time he would just chuckle and hold me tighter. God I lo-like him a lot... As a friend.  
Alright y'all let's go get dressed and ummm meet in the kitchen I kinda say/ask. They all nod as an answer and we go to our rooms. I jumped in the shower and got dressed (on polyvore with everyone else's).  
*down stairs*  
Ok what now Layla asks. I don't know me and Jack say at the same time...again. Everyone was looking at us weird. What we ask at the same time again. Nothing Eddie says. Let's just go to the carnival down the street Milton says. Ok we all say at once.  
*at carnival*  
Howdy y'all now I'm sorry but were only allowing partners in this morning the carny says. Yes sir we are just going to discuss pairs I say and go over to the side to talk.  
Ok who wants who I ask. Me and Milton Julie says. Me and Eddie Grace says. I'm gonna call Bret to come so y'all r together Layla says pointing at me and Jack. Ok me and Jack say together once again. Just go Layla says while she's calling Bret.  
We all go in the carnival after getting bracelets to match our partners. Ok where do y'all want to go I ask. We want to go to the boat Grace says for her and Eddie. Were going to the love boat Julie says about her and Milton. And were going to play some games Layla says pointing to Bret. Ok well let's just split up and meet here at noon to eat and then do whatever Jack says. Ok they all say and go off in different directions leaving me and Jack alone.  
Wanna go on the scrambler I ask. Yes he says smiling like an idiot. It's my favorite ride we say in sync. We gotta stop doin that I say. I know he says. Whatever let's go I say.  
We were at the scrambler and waiting in line when finally it was our turn. Finally I say jumping up and down. Ok Jack says with wide eyes. We got on and let me say it was so much fun.  
Holy shit that was so much fun I say. I no right he says. Ok what next I ask. How about some games and then we go on some more rides we still have about an hour left Jack says. Sure I reply. you see anything you want to do he asks looking around. I do the same and my eyes land on a giant stuffed karate princess bear. That I say pointing to it. Ok let's go he says and we walk over to it.  
Once we got there I saw the game was where you test your strength. Hi would you like to try if so it's a dollar and which prize are you trying for a nice woman says. Yes mam were trying for that karate princess bear Jack says sweetly giving her a dollar. Oh of course dear you just have to ring the bell and your girlfriend can have a beautiful prize she says smiling at me. Oh no we're not a couple just best friends I say. Oh well you guys just make such a cute couple she says. Here you are Hun try your best for your best friend she says handing the mallet to Jack. Thank you he says and hits the little metal piece making the bell go off. Well congrats here's your karate princess for a princess, do you kids do karate she asks. Yes mam were both 4th degree black belts I answer. Wow impressive she says. Thank you me and Jack say together. Your welcome here's your bear go have some fun she says. Thank you again I say. My pleasure your the most respectful people that have been here all night. We say goodbye and walk to the next game we saw with good prizes.  
Ohhh I like this but I am the worst shot ever Jack says walking over to an archery game since he saw a giant Bobby Wasabi nana was a ninja poster like the one at the dojo. Here let me I say. 2 dollars for three bows the young carny says. I dig out the money and give it to him. Which prize are you trying for sweet cheeks he asks looking at my breasts. Umm first face up here and second the Bobby Wasabi poster third I start but Jack finishes. Were both 4th degree black belts so look her in the eye and not a centimeter lower. Thanks I whisper. No problem. Now give her the damn stuff he growls. The man gives me the bow and arrows. Just shoot three bulls-eyes and you win but don't feel bad when you don't I can't even do it sweet thing he says. Jack glares so hard at him the guy would have died 10 times already. I scoff and arch my bow shooting the first bulls-eye, than the other, than the last one leaving the carny shocked. Now hand me the poster and be careful when you roll it up I say annoyed. He does as told and me and Jack walk away.  
Ok that was hilarious Kim Jack says. I know I say smirking. What time is it he asks. 11:57 I say with wide eyes. Shit let's go he says and we run back to the entrance to meet the gang minus Jika (Jerry+Mika).  
*at entrance No Ones P.O.V.*  
Where the hell are they Grace asks as it is now 12:07 and the duo was suppose to be there at noon. I don't know maybe they got held back or lost Eddie suggests. (I think you guys will know who says what in this next part) SCREW YOU CRAWFORD everyone hears and gets up to see what's going on. GO TO HELL TOBIN they hear as they now see Donna and Me fighting. SHUT YOUR MANLY ASS UP YOU BITCH. OH YOU SLUT LEAVE ME AND JACK ALONE AND FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON. AT LEAST IM SEXY AND NOT A FAT, UGLY TROLL THING. THATS WHAT YOU CALL SEXY CUZ I CAN RUN AROUND IN MY UNDER WEAR AND BE 'SEXY' TOO. YOU BITCH. FUCK OFF. JACKIE MAKE HER GO AWAY. DONT CALL HIM JACKIE I say a threatening glow in my eyes. AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT KIMBERLEY. THATS IT YOU LITTLE PROSTITUTE I screamed before jumping on her and punching her in the face. AHHH MY FACE GET THE FUCK OFF JACKIE HELPPP. that just made Me punch her even harder. Kim Kim come on let her go Jack says pulling Me off of Donna. FINE BUT NEXT TIME IM NOT GONNA STOP TILL SHE STOPS BEING A LITTLE TRAMP I say pissed and pick up my bear walking over to the picnic table that had the our food. Everyone's eyes were on Jack and the bloody nosed Donna. Jack whispered in her ear before walking over to the table. The rest of the gang went to our table also but everyone else that had crowded around just stood there staring. I stood on top of the table and said go back to whatever shows over it ain't the first time the sluts done this. Everyone went back to whatever while I sat back down.  
Ok what happened Layla asked. Welllll Jack started.  
*flash back by Kim*  
Jack and I were almost to the entrance when we heard a screechy hey Jackie. We turned to our rights to see Donna Tobin. Kimberley she said with disgust and hatred. Slut I said back with the same tone. SCREW YOU CRAWFORD she yelled at me. GO TO HELL TOBIN I yelled back. SHUT YOUR MANLY ASS UP YOU BITCH she says. OH YOU SLUT LEAVE ME AND JACK ALONE AND FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON I yell with venom. AT LEAST IM SEXY AND NOT A FAT, UGLY TROLL THING she yells smirking after words. THATS WHAT YOU CALL SEXY CUZ I CAN RUN AROUND IN MY UNDER WEAR AND BE 'SEXY' TOO I say laughing. YOU BITCH she screeches. FUCK OFF I yell. JACKIE MAKE HER GO AWAY she whines while trying to be seductive. DONT CALL HIM JACKIE I said a threatening glow in my eyes. AN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT KIMBERLEY she yells. THATS IT YOU LITTLE PROSTITUTE I screamed before jumping on her and punching her in the face. AHHH MY FACE GET THE FUCK OFF JACKIE HELPPP. that just made me punch her even harder. Kim Kim come on let her go Jack says pulling me off of Donna. FINE BUT NEXT TIME IM NOT GONNA STOP TILL SHE STOPS BEING A LITTLE TRAMP I said pissed and picked up my bear walking over to the picnic table that had the our food.  
*flash back over*  
I finished telling the story to the gang. Wow the gang except Jack and I say. Ya I say. Ok are y'all done eating yet Jack asks. Nope I want a milk shake will you go get one I ask Jack. Chocolate or vanilla he asks me. Chocolate please I answer. Ok Jack says and gets up walking over to the food truck. I turn back to the gang who were all smirking. What I asks. You are so crushing on my brother Layla says. No I'm not Kim answers. Mmmhmmmm everyone else says. Mmmhmmmm what Jack asks as he returns. Nothing can I have my milkshake I say. Nope not yet Jack says taking a drink Now you can he says smirking. Jackkkk I whine while taking my milkshake you drunk like a quarter of it. Boo who shut up and drink the rest Grace snaps. Whoa what happened to you I ask. Nothing Grace says. Are you PMSing Jack asks. No Jackass she says punching him and getting up grabbing Eddie and walking away. Okkkk Julie says. Anyways what do y'all thinks wrong with her Layla asks. I don't know but Grace had tears in her eyes I saw that Milton says. Does she have a boyfriend I ask. Ya Blake she said they were perfect because she's captain of the cheer squad and he's captain of the football doofuses and I fucking hate his ass he's a player and I always thought he would hurt her Jack says. Hmmm I wonder if it is the Blake that was my best friend in the world for 8 years until he started being an ass and moved about 3 years ago I thought in my head. Guys she left her purse I bet her phones in there Bret pointed out. I grabbed her purse and sure enough her phone was in there. I grabbed her phone and unlocked it seeing it was in her texts. Guys look at this I said. Everyone gathered around as I read the messages. These are from Cassidy  
Cassidy-Grace I'm sooooo sorry but please watch this video and don't hate me after words.  
Grace-ummm one I don't have a video two why in the world would I hate you your my best friend and have been since we were 5.  
Cassidy-*video*  
I clicked on the video and everyone started watching. I gasped once I saw who it was, it was Blake my old best friend and my cousin Alivia(this is true Blake was my best friend and Alivia sadly is my cousin). Ohhh Blake that is amazing but why don't you dump that bitch you call a girlfriend so I can have you to myself We heard Alivia say. Alivia I told you I'm just staying with her a little bit longer so I can have her V-card than I'll dump her Blake says. Alright but l want a little fun the girl Alivia said. Sex or make out he asks. How about a little bit of both she says reaching down and touching his crotch. Oh I like he says and leans over and starts kissing her hard making her moan. He than broke the kiss and kissed all over her chest. Alivia moaned again before Cassidy butts in and says Really Alivia I knew you were a slut but cheating with my best friends boyfriend and u called her a bitch I'm so ashamed to call you my STEP sister she starts. And you Blake are an ass you moved here about 3 years ago and Grace is in love with you already and has been since your sorry ass moved here so I suggest you apologize and tell her the truth of you aren't going to be able to have children god u probably already got a fucking disease from this whore she finishes. Cassidy walks up to Alivia grabbing her by her hair and pulling her out of the bedroom. Than the video ended.  
Grace-oh my god Cass thank you so much your the best friend ever but how could he do this I thought he actually loved me.  
Cassidy-hey that's what I'm here for and I don't know he's a sorry piece of shit so just dump his sorry ass and you'll be good.  
Grace-thanks but I have to go I'm at the carnival with the gang so I'll text u later after I break up with Blake.  
Cassidy-ok I hope everything goes ok and have fun I luv ya like a sis  
Grace-thanks I will and I luv u like a sis too.  
I'm going to kill him Jack growls. Wait why did you gasp at the beginning of the video Kim Julie asks. Blake was my best friend for 8 years but than he started becoming an ass so we became more and more distant but were always friends until he moved 3 years ago I answer. Oh so god help me if that SOB hurt you too I'll kill him twice Jack growled. No he didn't hurt me like this I answer. What do you mean like this Layla asks. Well we were like brother and sister and than he became an ass and we were never the same but I don't like to talk about it I reply. Ok guys let's go have some fun b4 I go to jail later Jack says. Ok let's go Kim says. With that everyone went back to whatever they wanted to.  
*8 hours later Kim's P.O.V.*  
That was so much fun I say. All of us are now home and walking through the door. I no but man I'm tired and I'm going to bed Grace says. No your not Jack says. Um ya I am she snaps. Grace have you been missing something Layla asks. No Grace says. I hold up her phone and Julie holds up her purse. You bitches u looked through my stuff Grace yells at us. Well we wanted to know what was wrong with u but apparently were bitches for caring Julie snaps shocking all of us.  
I'm leaving Grace says and takes her stuff ad starts to walk out. Where are you going to go Jack asks. To dad's she says shocking everyone again. What do u mean to dads we don't have a dad Jack snaps with tears in his eyes. Ya we fucking do Jackass whenever I say I'm staying at Cassidy's I'm at Dads he actually wants something to do with me I have my own room and everything there so I'm done with this stupid ass family I've never liked mom anyways she's the reason Dad left Grace says. You little Bitch Layla starts smacking her in the face. Your going to leave mom out of this it wasn't her fault his sorry ass left us she finishes. Yes it fucking was u little whore u and Jack are just brainwashed by her you helped her get red of dad Grace says pushing Layla. That's it your not going to touch Layla and your not going to EVER talk about mom again who I'm about to call and talk to her about this stupid shit now I am only going to say this once before I lose my temper sit your ass down on the fucking couch Jack says scarring me to death. Jackass your not my boss Grace Yells at him. That's it get your ass out of our god damn house Jack says pointing to the door. Thank you bye u asses she says flipping us off and walking out of the door.  
Jack Layla go sit down I'm calling your mom to tell her everything I say. Thanks Kim Layla says and Jack just gives me a huge hug. Ok go to Jack's room I'll be up in about ten minutes I say to the siblings. They go up the stairs and I turn to Eddie, Milton, and Julie. Guys go with then I no how hard this is I say. Everyone does as told and I get out my phone and call You.  
*flash back over(sorry if it's confusing*  
** Oh my god he's alive and my daughters been seeing him.** Yes mam I'm soo sorry about this but she made up her mind and left with her purse and phone. **It's ok I'll take Todd to court and we'll talk about whether he really wants her and all of that good stuff but Grace had never really liked me so I'll give her dad full custody if that's what she wants.**Yes mam but what should we do until you and my mother get back. **Just let her stay with her father or if she wants come back but on another note you so have a crush on my son. I** just chuckle. You too I'm sorry but I just like Jack as a best friend.**Ok whatever you say thank you Kim for telling me and all but I have to go it's almost midnight here. **Yes mam bye. **Bye**.

Ok that was a long conversation and a lot of flash backs I say to myself. Wow 10:00 already I should go check on everyone.  
I go up the stairs to find an empty bedroom. I decide they are probably in their own rooms. but wheres Jack than I thought. I go in Milton's room and find him and Julie both asleep. Next I open Eddie's to find him sleeping too. I open Layla's and find a sleeping girl. I than open Grace's thinking that's where Jack is and I was correct. Hey come on and I'll tell you what your mom said and we can just talk i say to him. Ok let's go to my room he says. Ok come on.  
We went back to his room and I explained everything and we just talked. Alright Jack it's almost midnight so go to bed I say. Ok but will you stay he asks me. Of course I say and lay down beside him. I was almost asleep when I felt Jack wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer. That moment changed my life. I finally realized I Kim Crawford have a huge crush on Jack Brewer.

**Alright I'm sorry for not updating in forever but I got grounded and I have just wrote this VERY quickly so please don't hate me. Anyways let me know what you think~Sidney.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all I'm back again sorry for any mistakes.**

I was now walking down the isle on my wedding day in my beautiful southern dress(all wedding clothing and some decorations on polyvore) at my beautiful country wedding. I keep my eyes on my fiancé the whole walk down. I go and stand beside my maid of honor Layla and bridesmaids Julie, Mika, and Cassidy. I look at my soon to be husbands best man, Jerry and his grooms guys(idk what the others are called) Milton, Eddie, and Brody. Than I look at my handsome husband god I love him with all my heart.  
I was broke out of my thoughts by the minister.  
"We are gathered here today to join you, Kimberley Anne Crawford, and you, Jackson Anderson Brewer, in holy matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that the two of you will long remember, and because of this, we are grateful to share in your joy."  
"Marriage is a serious commitment meant for your welfare and enjoyment. Marriage also offers each of you the opportunity to grow together as a couple and as unique individuals."  
"In each of you, Our Creator has planted an idea of how you would like to be treated in a loving marriage. This idea is a seed of desire that requires each of you to give to the other in constant and consistent positive behavior that reflects your desired results. Only then can these seeds, these ideas, come to fruition, manifest in reality, and deliver abundantly. If these solemn vows which you are about to make are kept faithfully, your marriage will surely prosper in all the goodness you both desire.  
Please face each other and join hands."  
"Jackson, do you have something you would like to say to Kimberley before we begin?" Yes sir.  
"Kimmers I love you with all my heart. We met when we were 16 and that was the best thing to ever happen to me. You have always been there for me and all of out friends. I can remember when we hated each other, you found me after Jerry and I fought and we just built from there. You have helped me get through so many things and I hope to have many more in the future" Jack says to me making me have tears in my eyes.  
"Kimberley, do you have something you would like to say to Jackson before we begin?" Yes sir.  
"Jack I love you too more than anyone. I can remember me and you always having to deal with Donna Tobin. She was always the queen bed of the school yet you choose me over her because as you put it I wasn't plastic. We have conquered so many things in such short time that's why I love you as much as I do. I hope we have a wonderful family and successful life on the road of head of us. But no matter what we will ALWAYS be together" I say.  
"Kimberley Anne Crawford, do you take this man, Jackson Anderson Brewer, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor and respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"Jackson Anderson Brewer, do you take this woman, Kimberley Anne Crawford, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"Your wedding rings are symbolic of your commitment to each other and your endless love for each other."  
"Kimberley, please place your ring on Jackson's Â's third finger of his left hand and repeat these words"  
"I Kimberley Anne Crawford ,  
give to you, Jackson Anderson Brewer this ring as a symbol  
of my commitment  
to love, honor, and respect you  
with all that I am  
always."  
"Jackson, please place your ring on Kimberley's Â's third finger of her left hand and repeat these words"  
"I Jackson Anderson Brewer,  
give to you, Kimberley Anne Crawford this ring as a symbol  
of my commitment  
to love, honor, and respect you  
with all that I am  
always."  
"I pray with you now that Our Almighty and All-Loving Creator blesses your union as a loving sanctuary and that It guides you with Its perfect plan on your journey ahead so that you may fulfill your purposes on this Earth and thereafter. I further pray with you that you always be considerate of each other, and remember to always turn to Our Creator in times of need, and to rejoice in It in celebrations of cherished moments and gratitude. Â"What therefore Our Creator hath joined together, let no man put asunder.Â" Amen"  
"I now with divine blessings and the authority vested in me by the Sate of California, Seaford, joyfully pronounce you Husband and Wife."  
"You may kiss your Bride!"  
Me and Jack kissed and the crowd went wild. "Mrs. Kim Brewer hmmm sounds nice doesn't it" Jack whispered in my ear. "Sounds amazing" I answer. "I love you Kimmers" Jack says. "I love you too Jackie" I say.  
"Ummm Kim" I hear someone say. "Leave me alone it's my wedding day" I say. "Kim we kinda need to get up" I hear. "Ugggg I'm up I'm not sitting down an I" I snap opening my eyes and realizing that. Was. A dream. "Ohhh oops" I say to Jack. "You were dreaming about your wedding" he asks me. "Uh ya and it felt so real" I answer. "Who were u marring" he asks with a smirk. "Umm no one" I say real quick. "Yeah yeah unhu" he says sarcastically. "Whatever" I say rolling my eyes.  
"did u hear anything from Grace" I ask. "Ya she said she's coming to get her clothes and give back her key later today" he answers looking down. "Jack I'm soooo sorry" I say. "No it's fine it's just he left them 12 years ago and she still likes him better than us I just couldn't ever forgive him" he says. "I know how you feel Jack I never could forgive mine either" I say. "Well we had better get up before the gang think something's up" Jack says. "Ok let's take showers and stuff first" I say. "Alright meet u down stairs" he says and we part ways.  
I ran over to my room and jumped in the shower. I got out, got dressed(on polyvore user names kickinitlover), and put my hair in a fishtail braid to the side. I ran down the stairs to find Layla laying down in Bret's lap on the couch.  
"Hey guys, when did you get here Bret" I ask. "I came around 1 this morning when Layla called all upset" he answers. "Oh well I'm glad some one was here for her" I say. "Ya I'll always be here for her" Bret says smiling at Layla. I smile and walk over to the kitchen and find Eddie.  
"Ummm Ed what ya doing" I ask. "Eating" he answers. "How much are you eating" I ask. "A lot" he answers. "Ok" I say and walk to the lounge and find Milton and Julie.  
"Hey y'all what are you doing" I ask. "Studying so shhh" they answer in sync. And I just roll my eyes and walk off. I walk back to the living room to find Jack is finally down, and looking hot, and Bret and Layla are now BOTH asleep.  
"Omg finally" I say walking over to Jack. "Everyone boring u" he asks. "Yes" I answer quickly. "Well what do u want to do" he asks chuckling. "I don't know" I answer. "Well we need to go shopping because we're like completely out of food" he says. "Ok let me go grab my phone and wallet" I say and run up the stairs.  
"Ok" I say once I grabbed my stuff and am downstairs. "Let's go Kimmers" Jack says. "Ok hold on let's make a list of what we absolutely need" I say. "Alright I'll get some paper and write it down" he says.  
(List)  
-eggs  
-bacon  
-sausage  
-milk  
-bread  
-meats  
-water  
-Coke  
-Sprite  
-Pepsi

-pancakes  
-cleaning supplies  
-Junk  
-anything else we want  
"Ok here's everything I can think of" Jack says. "Ok sounds good to me let's go" I say.  
*at store*  
"Ok u get the cart I got the list" I tell Jack. "Ok where to first" he asks. "The meat department" I answer. "Ok" he says and we walk over to the meat department. "Ok I'm going to get some Bacon, sausage, chicken, hamburger, ribs, and pork chops. Sound good" I asked. "Ya but how about we get a couple steaks too" he says. "Sounds good to me" I say and throw everything in the cart. "Where to now" he asks me. "The dairy place" I say. "Ok" he says and we walk over to dairy. "Alright I got milk, chocolate milk, and the eggs" I say. "Ok where to now" he asks. "Over by the sodas" I answer. "Ok than where" he asks. "umm junk, than cleaning supplies because bread and pancakes are up at the front of the store by check out" I answer. "Ok" he says and we walk to the sodas. "I got everything" I say. "Ok to the Junk" he says.  
We got all kinds of Junk and cleaning supplies than went to the bread. "I got the bread" I say. "Alright now the pancakes" Jack says. "Uggg I can't reach the boxes" I whine. "Let me help" Jack says than I'm lifted into the air so I can reach the pancakes. "Jack" I squeal. "Kim" he mocks. I grab 5 boxes and some syrup and Jack puts me down. "Man Kim you weigh nothing" Jack says. "Thanks?" I say. "Welcome" he says.  
*in car after checking out*  
OMG I screamed. What Jack asks concerned. I love this song turn it up I say and start singing along. (If you know the name of the song review if not it will be revealed in the next chapter)  
**Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...**

**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...**

**I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying"  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "This'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing...**

**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...**

**Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, Help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you made Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin"  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are gone"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go up there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Marshall  
They keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain, scream "Die Shady!" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was  
Supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
Almost as if to say**

**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...**  
Wow Kim your a good singer Jack tells me. Thanks Jack I reply. Ok let's go get all of this crap put up He says. I sigh and say fine.  
*done with everything*  
Ok and done I say. Finally but wheres the gang Jack asks. Idk let's go check upstairs I say.  
We go upstairs and find a note taped on Milton's room and Grace's room. Milton's says,

Dear kick(your couple name),  
We have gone out with our girlfriends or in Eddie's case crush. We will be back late so don't wait up.  
Salutations,  
The Gang.

Grace's said,  
Dear family,  
I'm have all my things. I am living with dad from now on so don't worry about me. Even though I hate to say it I'm going to miss your sorry asses. We're moving to Florida the 31st so love y'all bye. I actually am sorry I was such a bitch. I love y'all but i just want to live with dad right now.  
Love you,  
Gracie-Bell  
P.S. Jackie I love you you'll always be my BIG brother thanks for everything.  
Layla we're twins for life and I'll txt u often. I love you Sooooo much and I know I'll see you again. I love y'all again but I have to go. Love you guys.

Ok that's was Wow I say. Ya but whatever Jack says. I'm sorry I say. It's Ok Kimmers what now Jack asks me. Idk u I ask. How about we watch a movie he says. Sure what ya got I ask. Divergent he answers. Yes I say quickly. Ok come on he says.  
We went up to his room and got everything ready- a mess of blankets and pillows all over the bed, popcorn, bacon, a 24 pack of Pepsi, and changed into our PJs or in Jack's case a pair of sweats and no shirt- and started the movie.  
*time skip movie over(I haven't seen it)*  
Ok I loved that I say. I did too Jack agrees. Well it is 2:00 what do ya want to do I ask. We could go to the dojo he says. Kk let's go I say.  
*time skip 7pm*  
Me and Jack spared forever but he won so now were going home to watch a movie an go to bed. Alright Jack what we gonna watch I ask. How about an older movie we've already watched so we can actually fall asleep he says. Sounds good to me I say. Ok we have catching fire, Clifford, or the host he says. I know this is childish but I want to watch Clifford I answer feeling like a little kid again. Ok I kinda did too if I didn't why would I show you the movie he says. Whatever Jack I say laughing.  
We both snuggled up and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Aight y'all I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long. Hope ya don't hate me and review still. Luv y'all your my inspiration. And hope I stay alive tornado warnings but it ain't do nothing. If I don't survive love all my readers~Sidney**.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok um hey guys I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever but first my dumb account wouldn't let me log in, than my grandpa Kevin passed away on Friday April 25, 2014, than I just deleted the whole story and I swear I could cry it was 4,293 words and I hit the wrong button. And of course iCloud can't give it back. I thought smart phones were suppose to be smart. Anyways I hope you guys understand. And just so you know I'm still working on Wasabi Summer I just wanted to work on this story for a while. Anyways (again) I love you guys so much and please forgive me I'll have chapter 8 up as soon as possible maybe sooner than I think if I can find my old phone. Bye guys I'm sorry I love you~Sidney. 


End file.
